The Luna Of Pandora
by CarleighAlpha
Summary: I was not so normal, my planet was dying, and I wanted an out. When the RDA offered me to go to a new planet and learn, I decide to go, what I didn't expect was to have new feelings get a rise out of me.
1. Earth Is Dead To Me

I felt memories laced with emotion passing in my mind,

" We killed Earth, Micheal" I told him as he smiled at me, it had been the year 2145,

" Humanity killed the Earth, so what" He replied as I sighed, I held a book about the planet Pandora, my sunglasses covering my eyes and a beanie covering my

head,

" So what? So I wanna an out, a leave, something to get me off this fucking planet, no lush green remains, we killed our mother planet, war is dead to me and so is

Earth" I told him as my knife was in my hand, the ring was held in place,

" Really?" He asked with sarcasm, I sighed as I had put my legs up on the bar table,

" Earth Is Dead To Me" I retold him what my brother had told me before his life ended, he had died in war. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a man in a suit coming

up to me.

" Fed?" Micheal asked as I smirked at him.

" I haven't done anything illegal" I told him, Micheal raised an eyebrow,

" But still you're" Micheal started, but I had tuned my hearing off of him as I had gotten up and faced the man in the suit,

" So Earth is Dead to you?" He had asked as I drained the last of my whiskey,

" What of it, eavesdropper?" I said as I had crossed my arms, he took out a card,

" So if you had the chance to leave Earth? Would you take it?" He asked as I smirked,

" What's it to you?" I asked as he smiled.

" The book gives it away and so did your conversation" He told me as I rolled my eyes, he was wearing sunglasses like a fed,

" Let me tell you something, not to offend you, but who wears sunglasses at night or inside for that matter. You know who does that? No-talent douchebags," I told

him, he smiled as he took them off,

" But that puts you in the same" He replied as I had chuckled,

" Now you've done it" Micheal had told the Agent, he looks at my friend,

" Maybe when you have been a lab rat for the government and it fucks up your DNA, you can come and tell me that, but till then, keep ya mouth shut" I told the

Agent, he smirked.

" I'm am apart of the RDA, we need skills, and what I have heard from the government, we can use you as an Avatar driver" He told me as I raised an eyebrow,

" What did they tell you?" I had to ask, he smiled as he pulled a hologram out of my picture,

" That you were almost supernatural, on a certain level, making your senses heightened and strength increase, couldn't repeat the process, and the plus of hunting

skills that were self taught." He told me as I smirked, my k9s showing as we had sat in a booth,

" No only did my DNA change, but so did some of my features" I told him as I slide my sunglasses down to reveal my permanent dusk blue eyes, I had taken my

beanie off to reveal that my once black hair had white streaks in it.

" So do you wanna stay on the dead planet and be hunted? Or do you want a fresh start? One that can make you better?" He asked as he showed some images of my

time in lock up, I hissed at him,

" I'm doing this for me, not for you" I told him as he put his hand out, I had taken it, he gave me directions to the RDA headquarters, I had left that bar. A week

passed before I began the Avatar Program,

" Great" I said as I had entered the facility, I looked around to see doctors, but two very familiar faces had found me,

" Tommy and Norm?" I asked as they had smiled at me.

" We gotta get our DNA extracted" Tommy had told us, my smile had fallen, it took both Norm and Tommy to hold me down,

" Focus on me" He said as I stared into his green eyes,

" So how is your brother?" I asked as I felt the prick of the needle,

" Still unsocial" He replied as I felt my blood getting drawn, then it had left my skin, I watched as the doctor labeled my DNA,

" Jaclyn Moon" The doctor said as I got up, that was me, Jaclyn Kai Moon, you already known that I have dusk blue eyes and black hair with white streaks, my skin

was a deep apricot color, but alas my arms had scars on them, claw like marks, and I stood at 5'6" with an hourglass figure and I have no family or next of kin.

" Hmm" I said as I zipped my duffel, I was 21 at the time when my Avatar Training started, It's been about three years, my favorite part of Avatar Training was

learning about the Sexuality of the Na'vi, Tommy and Norm blushed, while I on the other hand was fascinated,

" Earth Is Dead To Me" I said as I had slung my dufflebag over my shoulder, I left everything behind, but the horrible memories. I walked to the Space Station, as I

entered, I got my card scanned,

" ID: Jaclyn Moon" The machine said as I got in, I see Norm, I smiled as I put my sunglasses on my shirt.

" Where's Tommy?" I asked as he had tears in his eyes,

" He was walking home, he was killed by a thief" Norm told me, I had felt emotion building up, but I suppressed it, a nurse called to me,

" We'll take your bag and here is the clothes you will have to wear for the capsule" She said as she handed me a grey tank top and grey sweats, I took them and

went into the changing room, as I changed, I saw the scars on my arms, I shook, people might as well see them, but they can judge all they want, but I won't break.

" Great" I growled as I see a nurse, I walked with her, she leads me inside the ship,

" So how long will it take?" I asked as she smiled,

" No more than six years" She replied as I found a CyroChamber,

" Fan fucking tastic" I said as she pressed a button, it open up, I got on and laid down, she strapped me in.

" This outta be fun, dreaming for six years" I said sarcastically as she gave me a grim look,

" You don't dream" She replied before pressing the button, I was slid into the wall, I looked about, but a gas soon began to heavily fill my senses,

" Earth Is Dead To Me And Always Will Be" I replied as darkness clouded my mind. When I say that Earth Is Dead To Me, no life is worth living that doesn't have

green, lushness and diversity to keep the planet alive


	2. Waking Up To My New Life

They say you don't dream in a Cyro Induced Slumber, but I did, memories didn't cloud my dreams, but something else did,

 _' If your One of us, Help us' A female voice said as I felt the urge to save whatever was driving me,_

 _' Protect the People' A male voice cringed, it sounded as if wounded badly, dying actually,_

 _' The Luna of Pandora will rise again' A majestic voice echoed in my ears, I was surrounded by these white things,_

 _' I will Fly with you' A strong male told me as I see people surrounding a tree, it glowed brightly,_ _I wanted this dream to continue, but sooner or later, you gotta wake_

 _up._

" Mmm" I grumbled as I opened my eyes, I looked around, but something caught my eyes, a drop of sweat, zero gravity, the capsule opened to reveal a man in a

white attire,

" We here?" I asked as I was floating, but still strapped in,

" Yeah, we're here sweetheart" He told me as he unhooked me from the bed, I maneuvered myself to my locker,

" People, you have been in cryo for five years, nine months and twenty two days. You will be hungry, you will be weak. If you feel nausea, please use the sacks

provided for your convenience. The staff thanks you in advance." an AI called out, I used my thumb to open my locker, I grabbed my bag, I see Jake heading near

me,

" Long time no see" He said as he smiled, I put on my sunglasses,

" Yeah, five years sleeping can make your bone stiff" I replied as I hook my bag to my body. I was directed to another part of the ship, I floated over, gravity soon

came back and I landed on my feet,

" Waking Up To My New Life" I told myself as I got my bag, and a mask, Eco mask will keep me alive, I hook myself into the chair, Jake sits beside me,

" Remember people, you lose your mask you're unconscious in 20 seconds and you're dead in four minutes. Let's nobody be dead today, it looks bad on my report."

The Crew Chief said as I got filter oxygen going, we got to the base, I watched as the machines went by, it's tires had arrow, Na'vi arrow,

" That's what you get when you mess with the natives" I ranted, I heard some wolf whistles, but I rolled my eyes,

" Hey baby, you wanna swing by my quarters at 8?" The soldier asked, I smirked, boy, you done messed up,

" I can see you haven't been laid in at least three years" I estimated, his smile faltered, I walked away, when I got into the base, Norm found me, and I embraced

him into a hug, I took off the mask and oxygen filled my lungs.

" I miss him a lot" I told Norm, he nodded, understanding the loss we had to deal with, we watched as Jake was wheeling his way, so Norm and I got to his side,

" Hey, you're Jake right? Tom's brother? You look just like him." Norm said as he looked at Jake, taking in his features, I see Jake has tattoos, hmm? I got scars,

" Sorry, I'm Norm Spellman, I went through avatar training with him." Norm said as heoffers his hand and Jake shakes it,

" We both went through Avatar training with Tom" I retorted as I continued walking, I had to readjust my beanie, just to hide my white streaks,

" He was a great guy - funny. It was a big shock to all of us." Norm said as I rolled my eyes, my vision was catching and documenting everything around me, but I

had the ability to stay focused.

" Yeah." Jake tells us as he pumps the wheels of his chair, rolling on, it was as if Jake was holding back the fact that his twin was dead, so I just shut up,

" And duh! - obviously you look like him. I mean, if you weren't genetically identical, you wouldn't be taking over his avatar." Norm informed him, wow Norm just

doesn't understand that sometimes memories can hurt and others can scar, I should know, my spine had chills, but I tried to relax as Jake sighed,

" That's why I'm here." Jake replied as Norm smiled, his scent was filled with chemosignals, those of excitement and interest,

" So - you want to go check it out?" Norm asked, I smiled, I wonder if my super genome has made my Avatar more advance, my advance senses must have been

transfered into my Avatar,

" Fuck yeah" I told him, Norm smiled as he lead both Jake and I into the Bio Lab, I watched as the uncovered three Avatars, I wolf whistled, the Avatars are fucking

huge,

" Damn. They got big." Jake said as I see two male Avatars, the begin to uncover a female, I crossed my arms as I see that this Avatar was mine,

" Yeah, they mature on the trip out. So the proprioceptive sims worked pretty well." Norm said as my Avatar's mid torso had an umbilical cord, must be keeping them

alive for now,

" Yeah, they've got great muscle tone. Give us a few hours, you guys can take them for a spin." Max Patel tells us, I smiled as I see the features of my Avatar, so my

advanced genome did take,

" Jace's Avatar looks different then the rest" Norm said as Max and Jake came over

" Her DNA is more advanced, not synthetic like we suspected, but also not bioengineered, it's all natural, her genome has advanced senses, advance structure" Max

tells Jake, he just looks lost,

" In English?" Jake asked as Max sighed, oh boy, he won't last long,

" Her genome is more advance than average humans, so in a sense, superhuman" Max explained as I held my left arm, rubbing carefully a claw like scar on my upper

arm,

" Hair is completely white, lighter toned skin, and her eyes are deep yellow as if pure amber" Max explained further, this was just fucking great, so my DNA is more

advanced in Na'vi state too? great. I see Jake wheel himself over to his Avatar, it was as if he was looking at Tom again, but in an Avatar state.

" It looks like him. " Jake said as his Avatar twitched, it was as if I was looking at Tom again myself, but I have to remember that Tom, wherever he is, I hope

Heaven, is now a memory,

" No, it looks like you." I said as I placed a hand on his shoulder, he needed comfort, when he will breakdown that his twin is gone, I will be there, even if people

think I am a soulless human being, I have the ability to comfort, it's just hard to reach sometime, because I was treated like a labrat for four years,

" This is your avatar now, Jake." Norm told him, Jake's Avatar twitched again, I need to tap into emotion again, because everything was like a shadow, couldn't

escape, couldn't hide, but enduring it would be enough, just enough to get a rise out of me,I watched as Jake was doing a log, I had already finished mine, didn't say

much, just said that I would have rather died on Earth, in any given situation, then have endured the first trials in the lab.

" Log off. It's time to meet your boss for the next five years." Max said as I smirked, this outta be good, I followed the three, I didn't want to make a spectical of

myself, I found that we we're in the Link Room, Psionic links, coffin looking machine tech and MRI Scans had a baby,

" Grace Augustine is a legend. She's the head of the Avatar Program, and she wrote the book - I mean literally wrote the book - on Pandoran botany." Norm told us,

he was so excited, I got a rise of emotion as I let them loose, good one, the bad ones need to stay locked up, if not, I could loose myself,

" That's because she likes plants better than people." Max said as I had a feeling Grace went through something bad enough to take offense to people messing with

her things,

" She's not the only one" I replied to the statement, knowing that tempers could rise was good enough of a reason to back down to any given situation that had to

deal with the protection of peace and tranquility, I see a woman, she looked to be in her fifty's and had short red hair.

" Who's got my goddamn cigarette?!" She yelled, intimation filling her tone, I see out of the corner of my eye, another woman scurrying like a child, she gave the

woman the thing she had asked for, it was already lit, I can smell the nicotine with my super smell, Max sighed as she walked towards us,

" And here she is, Cinderella back from the ball. Grace, I'd like you to meet Norm Spellman, Jaclyn Moon and Ja -" Max told her, but she stared at Norm, it was as if

she studied him silently, brought a shiver to my skin, but I relaxed,

" Norm. I hear good things about you. How's your Na'vi?" She asked as he was put on the spot, this was more of an assessment, first hand.

 _' May the All Mother smile upon our first meeting.'_ Norm told her in Navi, I see Grace nods at him, she takes a drag of her cigarette, she is evaluating him,

' _Not bad. You sound a little formal.'_ She replied as she then sees me, I took my sunglasses off, she looked me up and down and smirked,

 _' There is a past on Earth, I wish not to dwell on it, too many memories of death and poison on the planet, I never called home'_ I told her as she looked at me with

interest, why on me all of a sudden?

 _' Eywa must know your pain, she must have something in store for you'_ She told me as I smiled, then she looked at Jake, oh this will be bad,

" Uh, Grace, this is Jake S-" Max starts but Grace puts a hand up, if I was someone important, I would hate if someone tried to replace a good person with a

backup, but hey that's just me.

" Yeah, yeah, I know who you are, and I don't need you. I need your brother." Grace tells him, she looked at Max, Jake didn't need to take this, but life isn't always

fair, never was with me,

" You know - the PhD who trained three years for this mission." Grace scolds him, Jake just stares at her with such stubbornness, I can compare it to my own,

" He's dead. I know it's a big inconvenience to everyone." Jake told her as she crossed her arm, she must be holding back some rage, in some manor,

" How much lab training have you had?" She asked as Jake smirked at her, Jake don't piss off the bull,

" I dissected a frog once" Jake said as she groaned at that, she must have snapped, it was all too real, she turned to Max,

" You see? You see? They're pissing on us without even the courtesy of calling it rain." Grace said as she was in a self rant, dramatic if you asked me,

" I'm going to Selfridge." She told Max as she maneuvered past Max, her figure left the room, Max sighed and went to Jake,

" Here, tomorrow, oh eight hundred. Try to use big words." Max told him, I went to my room, I turned the key, I got in, I put my clothes off and showered, my scars

slightly tingling, I went into a fetal position, rocking myself back and forth, the mental pain was growing, my scars were burning, the memories were hitting my brain

harder and faster,

" It's in the past, no longer alone, I'm away from that place" I told myself, the water was scorching hot, the experiments flashing in my eyes, tears going down my

eyes, my cheeks drenched in tears and water, which was going cold, I turned it off and dried myself off, I got into bed, covering myself in the comforter, my eyes

close, I hoped nothing of my past will harm me as I sleep.

 _' The People Need you" A female voice filled my ears, cries loud and clear,_

 _' The People Need You' It told me, I smelt smoke and fire, flashes of light made my eyes go blind for a second,_

 _' All is lost' A female said as a loud crash filled my ears, damage and crying of people filling my ears,_

 _' Help Us' A male told me as I felt the voices becoming overwhelming,_

 _' Save Us' Another voice echoed through the voices._

" No" I cried out as a sound woke me from my dream, I shook it off and got dressed, a pair of grey sweat pants and a grey crop top, I got out of my room and went

to the Link Room, Grace came up to me, Norm and Jake weren't here yet,

" How much link time do you log?" She asked as I sighed, the dream was still in my mind, but I shook it off,

" Total, 2500 hours" I told her, I was being honest, she looked at me with surprise, but she opened a link bed, I laid down and she placed the body ques on my torso,

I took a deep breath to calm myself,

" Come on Jace, let your mind go blank" I told myself, I closed my eyes, my mind was completely blank, I soon see a tunnel of color, my eyes opened, I was in

another room, I see two people close to my body,

" Can you hear me?" A nurse said as I heard her clicking her fingers, I must be in my Avatar body, my ears flicking, the sound was as loud as it would be if I was

human, so my advance sense are apart of my Na'vi body,

" Fibrial reflexes look good." Another nurse said as I see my hands, five finger, Na'vi have four, but Avatar have five apparently,

" Response normal." the female said as I sighed, this was either going to be fun or boring,

" How are you feeling Jace?" She asked as I smiled, I felt great,

" Good" I told them, this was like being possessed, except this is my Avatar body, mine alone, no one can have it.

" Welcome to your new body Jace. Good." The male said as he smiled, they had Eco masks on, I sat up, my tail went a bit squishy, but my nerves calmed and it

calmed,

" We're gonna take this nice and easy Jace." She tells me as I nodded, I am going to listen and not go off,

" No problem." I tell as she smiled at me, this was going to become interesting, very interesting,

" Well, if you want to sit up, that's fine." The nurse asked as I smiled, this felt right, so real, this was going to be me.

" Do you feel lightheaded or dizzy?" One of the techs asked as I smiled,

" None" I told them, they were checking my vitals, that was important.

" Are you feeling any numbness or pain?" Another doctor said as I clicked my fingers, so my responses were completely fine,

" Nothing" I told him, a woman brings in some clothes, I get changed, I wore a grey crop top that came to the underside of my bust and some black shorts, I get

outside and the smells of Pandora wafted into my nose, I see Grace, I walked over to her and she tosses me a fruit, I sink my teeth into it and smiled, the juices

were so sweet on my tongue,

" So? How does it feel?" She asked as I smiled, it was different but freeing.

" Good, I feel like I stand out" I told her as she smiled, she sees that I was probibly uncomfortable by the stare of my fellow Avatar drivers, she placed a hand on my

shoulder,

" White hair on an Na'vi body, different? yes, unheard of? no" She told me as I had a questioned look, what did she mean that it wasn't unheard of? I was about to

ask what she meant, but I see Jake running, Grace smiled, she and I walked over to him,

" Marine!" Grace called out, Jake stared at us, he smiled as I smirked,

" Damn...Grace? Jace? hey that rhymed" He said as he smiled, that was so original damn.

" Who did you expect numb nuts?" I asked as I placed my hands on my hips, Grace grabbed a fruit from the tree she gotten me a fruit and smirked at him,

" Think fast!" Grace tells him, she throws the fruit, Jake catches it and sinks his teeth into it, he chuckles, the surprising look on his face was priceless, but I can tell

night was falling,

" Motor control is looking good." Grace said as I smiled, she lead Jake and I to a fort, they had cots, I braided a lock of my hair near my ear, I laid down and curled

my tail over my right leg, I hear a loud roar, stiffening, then relaxing, I closed my eyes, letting my brain activity rise, bringing myself back to my human body, I got

out of the link bed,

" Welcome to Pandora Bitches" I said as I see the night was glowing with life, ones never to been seen on Earth ever again.


	3. The Natives Take Interest

I woke up feeling as if something would happen today,

" Jace, get it together" I told myself as I got a towel, I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, but in the mirror, I see that my hair was turning white, the

majority of my hair is white, some black streaks remained, I guess my DNA was making me more advanced,

" It's ok, Jace" I said as I got undressed, I got in and the water felt good on my skin, but it slightly made my scars burn, as I showered, I let my mind wander, but

stopped after my memories began to override my brain,

" The past can't hurt you" I told myself, I turned the shower off and got a towel, but as I saw my body in the mirror, I stopped, I saw all the scars, the claw marks

and needle points, I felt some of them and felt memories filling my mind, I shook my head and dried off.

' Don't let these memories shackle you" I told myself as I got on a long sleeve shirt and sweats, I got to the Link Room, I got into the link bed and shut the top, I let

my mind go blank, I woke up in my Avatar body, I got up and sighed, Jake and Grace are up,

" Alright, Jace we are going into the forest" Grace said as I soon found myself walking to a copter, I sat down, we started to fly, I watched as nature went flying or

going about their normal business, we got down on the ground, I got out, my hunter's knife was in my back pocket, nature's scents were wafting in my nose, noises

were tuned down, I relaxed, as Grace, Norm and Jake were behind me, I see a syaksyuk, a Prolemur, it tilted it's head at me, I picked a fruit and held it in my hand,

it purred and got on my shoulder.

 _' Hey little buddy'_ I said in Na'vi, it purred as I scratched it's head, Jake pointed the gun at it, I hissed as Jake,

" Prolemurs, they're not aggressive. Relax marine, you're making me nervous." Grace said as she made his gun go down, I smiled as the Prolemur went up in the

tree, I saw that Grace and Norm were studying the electrical pulses of the Pandora, I smiled as I see Jake messing with some of the flora, it went into the ground,

then more flora went into the ground and revealed an Angtsìk, an Hammerhead Titanothere, it roared out at Jake and I,

" Don't shot, you'll piss him off." Grace said as I see her and Norm behind a tree, Jake stared at her,

" It's already pissed off." Jake yelled at her, I got to Jake's side, my knife out and in my hand, the creature hit's it large heads on two large trees.

" Jake, that armor is too thick, trust me." I told him, he needs to know this if he is going to survive on Pandora, Jake pulls his gun back, the Hammerhead Titanothere

growls at Jake and I,

" It's a territorial threat display, do not run or he'll charge." Grace told us, I already knew this for god sakes, but I have to remember, Jake doesn't know this.

" So what do I do? Dance with it?" Jake asked as Grace swallowed, she was nervous, I can see and smell it on her, she swallowed,

" Just, hold your ground." She told him, I took in a deep breath, then Jake and I ran at it as it ran at us, we yelled and it roared then stopped, it let out a whimper,

" C'mon, what you got?! Who's bad? That's right. That's what I'm talking about bitch." Jake yelled as it backed away, it roared out as if it was afraid, I smelt death in

the form of something,

" That's right, get your punk ass back to mommy. You got nothing, keep running. Why don't you bring back some friends." Jake yelled, I stiffened as a growl filled my

ears, it was predatorial, I turned around and saw a Palulukan, a thanator, it jumped over Jake and I, roaring out at the Angtsìk, they roar out at the jungle creature,

then it turn to us, growling with those sharp teeth,

" What about this one? Run, don't run, what?!" Jake asked as the Palulukan growl as it raised it claws at Jake and I.

" Run, definitely run Jake!" I screamed at him, we ran as I can hear the Palulukan running after us, I decided to move to the west, the creature followed Jake, I used

my knife and climbed a tree, I had to get my barrings together,

" Come on Jace this is simple" I told myself as I put my knife into it's sheath, I see something out of the corner of my eyes, I grabbed the handle of my knife, I hissed

at what I saw, but it was an atokirina, a woodsprite, it landed in my hand,

 _' What in Eywa do you wish to show me?'_ I asked the little creature, it floated over to a branch, it had fruit, I inhaled through my mouth, it was ripe, I put my knife

into it's sheath, I climb up the tree and got to the branch, as I sank my fangs into the fruit, I heard a noise that drew me out of my meal, I lifted my head, my eyes

saw a glint of something shiny, I ignore it and continued to eat my meal.

 _' Thank Eywa for showing me something to fill my hunger'_ I prayed to the goddess of the Na'Vi, night was beginning to fall, so I smiled as I got down, cackles

of nantang, viperwolves filled my ears, I ran along a lit path, they surround me,

 _' Nantang, I am no threat to you, I am a creature that wishes to not harm you'_ I tell them, but they whimper, I see another atokirina coming down,

 _' Little woodsprite, what do you wish to show me?'_ I asked in Na'Vi, it floated over to a downed viperwolf, I stride calmly to it, it's paw is burnt, it snarled and tried to

bite me,

 _' Hush little wolf, I am hear to help you'_ I tell it, it's eyes trained on my action, I see some leaves, I grab them and opened them, the juices flowing into the small

pocket,

 _' This will hurt, but it will heal you'_ I told it, I carefully applied the juice to it, it let out a cry, but stayed in place, I watched as the juice went into the wound, covering

it as a second skin, the viperwolf got up and licked my face, I patted it's back and the pack howled in a way of saying thanks, they run off and I smiled.

' Thank you Eywa for letting me heal the creature' I thanked the goddess, I began to walk, trying to find a way, but I find a stream, giving a silent prayer to the

goddess before drinking, footsteps behind me, I grabbed the handle of my knife, turning around and hissing, I see it was a male Na'Vi,

 _' Kehe vrrtep zene tìran fikem tute '_ He said as he growled at me, it loosly translated to in a sense, 'No Demon must walk this place', I snarled as I bared my k9s at

him, he had a Mohawk and bead with feather in his hair,

 _' it's not your business to know'_ I told him, my knife was still in my hand,

" You have markings, scars" He said in English, I smirked,

 _' Warriors have scars'_ He said in Na'vi then hissed at me, I growled at him, I can't let my guard down,

 _' Go back Demon'_ He growled at me, I stood my ground, but he looked up, I see more atokirina coming down, I put my knife in it's sheath, the atokirina come down

and cover me, I see my braid glowing as some of the woodsprites cover my hair and my braid, he looked surprised, the woodsprites left my body, I relaxed as he

stared at me.

 _' You must come and see the Tsahik of my Clan'_ He tells me, he whistled and I heard hooves, a Pa'li came and he hooked his queue to the Pa'li's, he called me, and I

got on, we rode, and bunch of hunters came and yelled, pointing their arrows at me, but the male who found me called them off,

 _' She is a sign, one of Eywa, find Neytiri'_ He tells them, they give war cries and ride off. Cries came out as the Male who found me, I saw the female and Jake,

 _' Tsu'tey, what are you doing?'_ The female asked as I see the male, so Tsu'tey is is name, he seems as if he had been through a lot,

 _' This demon should not be here.'_ Tsu'tey told her, she then looked up at me, she looked as if she has seen a ghost,

' _Neither should the female on your pa'li'_ She retorted, this was like siblings, yet with so much more behind it.

 _' I saw a sign.'_ The female said as Tsu'tey looked at her, I can see that he is fighting something, I smell frustration and fight on his scent,

 _' We must take them to Tsahik.'_ The Female told him, he let out a sigh, he grunted lowly, ones that can't hear, but I can,

 _' Bring him.'_ Tsu'tey told her, I watched as he connected his queue to the Pa'li and got on, he gave a cry, I watched as some hunters took Jake's queue into their

hands, confusion filled his scent. We rode to a large tree, one that could be home to a clan, the Omaticaya Clan, Grace gave me the information about this clan,

Tsu'tey got me off the Pa'li,

 _' Come Female'_ He told me, I nodded, as I walked into the tree, the Omaticaya touched me as if trying to understand, but then Jake was by my side, I watched as the

one called Neytiri went up to the leader of this clan.

 _' Father...'_ The female said as she acknowledged him, this was important, in cultures the princess, daughter of the leader, would acknowledge there predisessiors,

 _' I see you.'_ She told him, the Olo'eyktan, looked at Jake and I, watching us with disgust, but only at Jake, at me it was a different of something I just can't explain,

even if I can read people well, this one was a challenge,

 _' These creatures, why did you bring it here?'_ The chief asked as he looked at Neytiri, she looked at Tsu'tey, then at her father,

 _' I wanted to kill him, but I saw a sign from Eywa. Tsu'tey found the female, he must have seen the same thing'_ The woman told him, Jake was watching me, Tsu'tey

watched me, so did the Olo'eyktan.

 _' I said that no night walker may come here.'_ He told her, then stared at Tsu'tey, it was a silent judging, one that I can't understand, yet wanting to know,

" What's he saying?" Jake asked as I watched him, his body had marks, ones that were wounded or healing slowly, he must have not had it easy tonight,

 _' My nose twists from its stench. The Female intrigues me, her hair is white as the atokirina'_ The Chief said as I see Jake is watching this unfold in front of us,

" What's he saying?" Jake asked again, this time Neytiri speaks to him,

" My father is deciding whether to kill you." She said in English, so she was another who knew of my language, Jake huffed,

" Your father? It's nice to meet you sir." Jake said as he was going for the chief, I pushed him back, this was something that would get him killed, I hissed as I

growled at him in anger and pride.

 _' Are you trying to get yourself killed moran?'_ I yelled at him, he didn't understand me, I see out of the corner of my eye, a woman puts her hands up,

 _' Everyone stop! I'm amazed at these aliens.'_ I heard a harsh female's voice, I see a elder Na'vi with a headdress, Tsahik, I backed away from Jake and stood,

respecting her wishes,

" That is mother, she is Tsahik, the one who interprets the will of Eywa." Neytiri said as Tsahik came forward to both Jake and I,

" Who's Eywa?" Jake asked as she studied us, she felt my braid, I relaxed, but when she looked at me, it was as if she had something to say, but let it go, she studied

Jake, but she didn't have the same reaction as she did with me.

" What are you called?" She asked in English, I stayed quiet, she looked at Jake, normal, but when she looked at me, it was of wonder and interest,

" Jake Sully." Jake introduced himself, she then looked at me, the same look as the first time she saw me,

" Jace Moon" I told her, she took a prick and stabbed my shoulder, I winced and had to hold myself from breaking down, she licked my blood, she looked interested,

then she did the same thing to Jake,

" Why did you come to us?" She asked as I see Jake step forward, I put my hand up, he relaxed but smelt of interest,

" We came to learn." Jake told her, I know this was a somewhat of a trial,

" We have tried to teach other sky people. It is hard to fill a cup which is already full." She told us, it had a lot of uncertainty, a past that has wounded her and this

clan,

" My cup is empty, trust me. Ask Dr. Augustine or Jace, I'm no scientist." Jake said as I smirked at this, very true, but his cup had pain and power behind it.

" What are you." She asked as her eyes came to me, I let myself bring up some pride, some that was locked away,

 _' I'm a hunter, my sense are heightened, more so than the Na'Vi before you stand, I am also one, who's past has changed me'_ I told her, she looked surprised, as if I

was different, Jake looked at the Tsahik and her eyes trailed my body, the scars from my human self transfered over to my Avatar, but in the form of the Na'vi

markings,

" I was a marine. A warrior, of the jarhead clan." Jake said as I see Tsu'tey egged on, his emotion overwhelmed me a tiny bit, but I calmed myself,

 _' Him a warrior? I could easily kill him.'_ Tsu'tey said as I see the Chief yell out, Tsu'tey stopped, every Na'Vi watched the leader,

 _'This is the first warrior dreamwalker and sense heightened hunter dreamwalker. We must learn more about them.'_ The chief said as I see Jake is confused.

 _' Daughter...You will teach him our ways, to talk and act as we do.'_ Tsahik said as her daughter gruffed and growled, she must not like Jake,

 _' Why me? It's not fair.'_ She yelled at her mother, this was perfect in my book, I was going to learn more about Pandora than I ever dreamed of,

 _' Tsu'tey...You will teach her our ways, to talk and act as we do'_ Tsahik told him, Tsu'tey watched me, I watched as he sighed, I wasn't just some hunter, I was THE

hunter, on Earth, people would die if they looked at me wrong.

 _' As you wish Tsahik, she will be faster than the moran'_ He says as she nods, well at least I got a complement out of it,

" It is decided. My daughter and Tsu'tey will teach you our ways, learn well JakeSully JaceMoon. And we will see if your insanities can be cured." Tsahik told us, I was

lead by Tsu'tey, a female Na'Vi gave me some clothes, a dark loincloth and a deep green top, Tsu'tey then lead me to where countless Na'Vi were eating, I sat down

next to Jake, as I ate, comsuming fruit and meat, Jake watched me as if trying to learn.

 _' Here you will sleep'_ Tsu'tey said as he lead me to these leaf hammocks, I got in gracefully and smiled, I laid down and closed the hammock, it was like a shield, I

heard voices trying to draw me out,

" Jace. she's coming out." Grace's voice came into my ears, a light moving about in front of me, wait I was back?

" Come on back kid. That's it. There you go." She said as I sat up slowly, I felt a bit queasy, but fine,

" You were dug in like a tick. Is the avatar safe?" She asked as I smiled, this was perfect,

" Yeah Grace, You are not gonna believe where I am." I said as I chuckled, it was time to eat, Jake and I were surrounded by scientists,

" The last thing we see is this marine's ass disappearing in the bush with this angry Thanator coming after him. Jace went the far way and must have stumbled"

Grace said as I got up,

" Oh I didn't stumble, I was fine" I told her as I sat by Norm,

" Hey, it's alright, I'll give you details" I said as I ate an apple, Norm smiling, but his emotion was of jealously,

" Norm don't be like that" I said as he looked confused,

" Be like what?" He asked as I crossed my arms over my chest,

" Don't be jealous of us, I didn't know this was going to be happening to me" I said as he stared at me,

" You have scars" He said as I rubbed my arm, the scared over skin tingled as I did so,

" Yeah" I replied as I felt sadness filling my emotional state.


	4. Learning His Teachings

I decided to get some sleep, being in Avatar form was important, but at the same time draining,

" Easy Jace, you'll be ok" I told myself before getting into my bunk, I rubbed a scar on my collarbone,

" Don't let the past hold onto you" I groaned as I covered myself in a blanket, as I closed my eyes, I felt uneasy, but ignored it.

 _" This subject will do perfectly" A male's voice said as I see people surrounding me, I tried to get up, but chains held me,_

 _" She's a fighter" A woman said as I felt adrenaline filling my body, I tried to get out, leaving my position, but I can't move,_

 _" Let me go" I cried out, I soon felt pain envelop my body, I fall onto my hands and knees, I was shaking, my veins turning black, a scream embarked itself out of my_

 _throat, I turned my head to see a man with a baseball bat, he pulls it back and swings, I feel the metal hit my back, a loud crack sounded as I was flung, the chains_

 _still holding me,_

 _" That all you got AssHat?" I asked as he smirked, he tossed the bat to the side and cracked his knuckles, he pulled his arm back and punched my face, I stood_

 _strong, his smirk goes away, I let a yell out as I jumped, I then pushed my body into a flip and used the back of my foot to hit his skull, I see blood fall from his_

 _head, he collapses,_

 _" Hmm, nice try AssHat" I growled before I see two men coming my way, I tried to move, but the chains restrained me, they sink into the floor, I am on my knees,_

 _my arms were held in place, the two men hold my arms, the chains also holding me, I see a scientist come in with a syringe, it had a blue liquid, he smiled before_

 _plunging it into my body, as the liquid flowed into my veins I screamed, my body was shaking, I fall to the ground and see the three walk out of the room, but a man_

 _watched from a distance, I feel like I knew him, but my body becoming heavier and flashes of pain enveloped me._

" NO" I cried out as I sat up, I see that I was trying to stop something,why was this all occurring now? I relaxed,

" The past is trying to creep in again, don't let it, everything is wrong there, Earth isn't my life" I told myself, I went to the shower and started it, I got undressed and

got into it, the water was hot and felt great against my skin, the scars were tingling as the cascade of water enveloped me, I then sat on the floor, I felt everything in

my past starting to come back, this can't happen to me, not now,

" Just ignore everything when you're awake" I told myself as the water was starting to get cold, I turned it off and got out of the water station, I see in the mirror

that I had one single streak of black hair, the rest was white,, I shook my head and got dressed in a grey shirt and black sweats, I went to the link room and waited

for Norm, Jake and Grace, I see them walking to me, I smiled, I can't keep this mask on forever, but for now, I would keep it hidden,

" OK, let's run through them again." Grace tells Jake, she then proceeds to bring out a hologram, I see the Tsahik, the shaman of the Omaticaya,

" Moat, dragon lady." Jake replied as I crossed my arms, this was difficult as it was, but I need to keep this to myself, I continued to walk,

" Eytuken." Jake told her, but obviously that was wrong, I shook my head,

" Eytukan" I corrected him as Grace smiled at me, I had braided my hair, showing off the white, the black streak was still there,

" He's the clan leader, she's their spiritual leader. Like a shaman." Grace told us, I can see that Norm is still not cool with the fact that both Jake and I were being

trained by the Omaticaya.

" Got it." Jake replied as I see Tsu'tey's picture, I let a smile come out of the mask,

" Tsutey." Jake once again said a name incorrectly, I let a groan out, but Grace gave me a look,

" Tsu'tey" I corrected him, I had a bit of what you would call a feeling about Tsu'tey,

" He'll be the next clan leader." Grace told us, I sighed as I see Neytiri's picture, Jake took the holo's base into his hand,

" Neytiri." Jake said as I widened my eyes a bit, so Solider Boy has a small crush.

" She'll be the next Tsahik. They become a mated pair." Grace said as I felt a pang of jealously in my heart, but why?

" So who's this Eywa?" Jake asked as I see Norm's eyes widen as if shocked about this,

" Who's Eywa?! Only their deity, their goddess made up of all living things. Everything they know. You'd know this if you had any training whatsoever." Norm said in a

bit of a rage endued rant,

" Who's got a date with the chief's daughter?" Jake said with a smile on his face, Norm starts another rant, but I get between this,

" Calm down Testosterone is a curse to men" I said as I stood up to my full height, they both finally shut up,

" Let's go, village life starts early." Grace said as I go over to the Link Bed, I put in the sequence and opened the top, Grace smiled as I closed my eyes, she shuts the

top over me. I see the familiar tunnel of color, I opened my eyes to see the hammock over my Avatar, I opened it up, I get on the branch and see Tsu'tey, he nods as

I bowed my head a bit to show respect.

" Today, I teach you to ride Pa'li" He told me as I followed him, we soon find a Pa'li come forward, it's head goes to my chest, I rubbed it's head,

 _' Easy girl. It's a female yes?'_ I asked as Tsu'tey nodded to me,

 _' Correct'_ Tsu'tey replied, I got onto the Pa'li, petting it's back, I grabbed my queue and carefully get the Pa'li queue, I connect it, staying calm as I feel it's emotion

course through me,

" That is Sa'helu, the bond." Tsu'tey tells me, I closed my eyes and I begin to feel her, her heart loud in my ears, her breath was stern yet more novice, her legs felt

strong and powerful.

" I feel her, everything that makes her what she is" I told him as he nodded, he placed his hand on his head,

" You may tell her what to do, inside." Tsu'tey tells me, I smiled as I see the area around me,

' _Forward please_ ' I told the creature, the Pa'li walks forward, I feel the other queue wrap around my arm, I keep my balance,

" We will join a patrol with other Na'vi" Tsu'tey tells me as I had the Pa'li stop, I nodded, he sighed, he lets out a whistle, and I see another Pa'li come forward, he

connected his queue to it and he gets on, I followed him and the other Omaticayan, I see Jake on the ground, Neytiri keeping a Pa'li in place, Jake gets up and is

covered in mud.

" You should go away." Tsu'tey tells Jake, my friend looks up at him in surprise,

" You'd miss me. I knew you could speak English." Jake said as I see him trying to clean up,

 _' This alien doesn't learn. Even a rock can see better. Just look at him.'_ Tsu'tey tells the group, Neytiri smiles and pats his Pa'li, it goes forward and I followed,

everything was peaceful, I felt eyes on me, but continued to patrol, I see that everything was alive, Earth wasn't this full of life, but I don't wish for anything to

happen to this place.

 _' We go back to HomeTree'_ Tsu'tey tells the patrol, we headed back, I heard the roar of a Palulukan, I stiffen, but if I show fear, it will corrupt me in some way, so I

see Tsu'tey watching me,

 _' Palulukan is to be feared, it's a creature that can invoke fear into prey and Na'vi alike'_ He tells me as I relaxed, we continued to HomeTree,and as we get there, I see

Neytiri, I carefully get off of my Pa'li and got to the princess of the Omotaciya, she smiles,

 _' I see you Neytiri'_ I tell her, she nods back at me,

 _' I see you JaceMoon'_ She replied as I see her eyes are set on my hair,

 _' Your hair is pure, like the atokirina'_ She tells me as I nodded, I let out a sigh as a thought came into my mind.

 _' What troubles you JaceMoon?'_ She asked as then looked up into the sky,

 _' The past has a hold on my soul'_ I replied as we walked, once again the feeling of eyes fell onto me,

 _' The past?'_ She asked in confusion, I let out a sighed, showing the hardship in my voice,

 _' It will take sometime to let it out, but till then, let it be as the past'_ I replied as she nodded, I rub my arm before walking away, night fell as I go back to my

hammock, I cover the protective layer, as I closed my eyes, I heard a loud roar, but what was it? I woke back up in my human body, I got out of the Link Bed and go

to my room, I feel eyes on me, but I just go to my bed,

" Nothing Is Holding Me Back" I told myself as I closed my eyes.

 _" You are Nothing" A man said as I glared at him, he then throws a punch, it hit's my temple, I felt so weak, but I grinned, feeling so out of it,_

 _" You think we just found you, we tracked you" He grinned as I felt my mind break, they were tracking me,_

 _" What do you want from me?" I asked as I looked at him, but his face was blurred, but that smile told me so much, he was sadistic,_

 _" Your parents gave you out" He said as I was shaking now._

 _" Why?" I asked as I was a prisoner, a vessel for their plans, I don't know what it is, I glared hard as he punched my gut, I grunted as I kept a scream on the inside_

 _of my throat, then he was about to punch me again, but I grabbed it, he grunts as I feel adrenaline flooding my veins,_

 _" I'm not your prisoner, not anymore" I growled before gripping his throat, lifting him up then opening my right hand and slamming it against his chest, he goes flying_

 _back, I grabbed the chain and pulled, the metal breaks, I run, but somebody tackled me, I cough blood up as I felt my ribs incaved, but I grinned, I let a laugh out_

 _before sinking my teeth into the person's neck, they let noises out, but I held firm then tore the human's throat out,_

 _" I'm not going to be an experiment" I growled before running, alarms going out as I kept running, smoke enveloped the room I was in, I kept looking around, but I_

 _soon felt weight on me, I tried to get out, but I felt a prick in my neck and everything went blurry,_

 _" Not again" I grunted out as I see heavier chains on my arms,_

 _" We need you still" A female voice said as I feel my eyes closing,_

 _" But why?" I asked as I wanted to know the truth, she gave me a sad smile, I tried to stay awake, but the darkness claimed me._

" STOP" I cried out, I pulled my hand to my neck, feeling the mark of a needle from so long ago,

" The past can invoke fear, don't let it" I told myself as I just decided to get up, I can't sleep while adrenaline was flooding my body, I go to a window, but I see Norm,

he walks up to me, as if worried,

" What was that?" He asked as I sighed,

" Nothing" I replied, I just wanted to keep this to myself,

" Screaming out because of something isn't nothing, Jace please tell me what is wrong" He tells me as I rub a scar on my ribs,

" Norm, just trust me. Please?" I asked as he looked concerned for me, but sighed, giving into that I wasn't going to crack, at least not just yet.


	5. The Past Haunts Me

I go to the Lab, my eyes fall onto Grace and another woman,

" What's going on?" I asked as Grace smiles, I heard wheels coming my way, I turned around to see Jake coming with his bag,

" Where are we going?" Jake asked as Grace smiled at him, this was unexpected of her, to smile,

" Gettin out of Dodge. I'm not about to let Selfridge and Quaritch micromanage this thing." Grace said as I was slightly confused by what she meant, her eyes laid on

me,

" There's a mobile link up as site 26, we can work at it, way up in the mountains." Grace told me, wait a minute, is she referring to what I think?

" The Hallelujah mountains?" Norm asked as excited as I have seen him in a couple of days,

" That's right." Grace replied as I smiled, this was amazing, truly it is.

" Are you serious?" I asked the leader of our small group,

" Yeah." Grace replied, I jumped in some excitement, this was amazing,

" The legendary floating mountains of Pandora, heard of them?" Norm asked as Jake looked confused,

" A lot is written about them, you should know" I told him, I decided to go pack up my bag, as I headed back to my room, I felt unwanted eyes on me, but I shook it

off, I used my card and got into it, I began to pack up my bag, I see a photo of my old home, I sighed,

" You can't just let the past hold you" I told myself before placing the photo in the bag, closing the zipper, I got out and followed Norm, who had his bag,

" Come on Jace, they are waiting for us" He tells me as I smirked, we put on our masks and go to the helicopter, I sit down inside of it, the woman, who is name

Trudy starts it up, we leave Hell's Gates, I watched as Nature went by, animals, lush forests and Pandora was under us, I see the mountains, water was falling from

them,

" We're getting close." I asked as I see Trudy's machine was fluctuating, so this was what Pandora did in the mountains, make tech harder to work with,

" Yeah, look at my instruments." Trudy said as I see the color fluctuate again, I was never really a tech, never will be,

" We're in the flux vortex." Grace said as she was by my side, I see that she looked aged but important, no one except her can manage this program.

" VFR from here on." Trudy said as I see Norm was still excited about the mountains,

" What's VFR?" Norm asked as he was interested, the way he looked at Trudy was a crush, damn,

" Means you got to see where you're going." Trudy replied to him, she was chewing gum, I watched as clouds went past us,

" You can't see anything." I asked as she chuckled, this wasn't her first time flying, and I hope she will never have a last flight,

" Exactly. Ain't that a bitch." She replied, but soon more mountains came into view,

" Oh my God..." I cried out as I smiled, they were beautiful, more than words could describe, I soon see two trailers, scientifically modified,

" Thank you for flying Air Pandora." Trudy said as I sighed, the masks continued to filter Pandora gas into oxygen as I walked to the door, Grace went in first, I went

second, I see Norm helped Jake inside, Trudy was last, It was two trailers combined, good, I took my mask off, Grace was showing us around,

" Jace this is your bunk" She told me as I placed my bag under my bunk, I unpacked, the photo came out and I groaned, I walked to see Grace helping Jake set up

the sequence, as she puts the top on, she sighed, her eyes land onto me.

" Jace, this is yours" She tells me as I smiled, I opened the top up, I get in, I placed the body ques on my torso, she shuts the top and I let my mind go blank, I woke

up in my Avatar body,

 _' I see you Tsu'tey'_ I told him, he nods his head,

 _' Follow me JaceMoon'_ He tells me, I followed him, climbing up HomeTree, as I climb, I trusted my body, letting my body and mind become one, we soon reached the

top of HomeTree, I see the ground was very down, I calmed myself, I see Tsu'tey letting out bird cries, I heard some screeches, then all of a sudden I see an Ikran, it

flaps it's wings and lets a cry out,

 _' Oh my god'_ I called out as I laid low, Tsu'tey smiles as he was holding something in his hands.

" Do not look in his eye." Tsutey tells me, I avoid eye contact, the Ikran was deep blue with a white underbelly, it had black stripes, Tsu'tey calls it's name and feeds

it, it lets out a purr, it acknowledges him,

" Ikran is not horse." Tsu'tey tells me as I see him grabbing his own braid, the Ikran brings it's queue forward,

"When Sa'helu is made..." Tsu'tey tells me as I see them make the bond,

" Ikran will fly with only one Hunter in the whole life." Tsu'tey says as he gets on the back of his Ikran,

" To become Aron'yu, hunter...You must choose your own Ikran and he must choose you." Tsu'tey tells me, his eyes find my own,

" When?" I asked as I smiled at him,

" When you are ready." Tsu'tey replied before giving out a call, the Ikran flies, I watched as he flies, must be freeing and having that must feel amazing, he flies close,

this makes me want to complete my training, to become a true Na'Vi, he lands, unhooking himself from the Ikran, it cries out before flying off, the two of us go down

HomeTree,

 _' To learn and to See are two different things'_ Tsu'tey said as I see him stand tall,

 _' Learning is easy, to See is easier'_ I replied as I see that everything was laid out for me,

 _' I feel as if you keep something from me'_ Tsu'tey told me as I rubbed my arm,

 _' I will keep what I hide hidden till I feel it is right'_ I replied before going to the hammock, I close it and let my mind shut off, I opened my eyes to find that I was back

to my normal body, I opened the top and get out of the Link Bed, I looked outside, the sun was setting, I decided to sleep, praying to Eywa that no nightmares

envelop my mind, I closed my eyes.

 _" Just give up" A male said as I was a bleeding mess, blood had pooled under me, my arms had slash marks,_

 _" Never" I told him as he grinned, he snapped his fingers, I see three people come in, my smile falls, it was my parents and my grandmother,_

 _" Why do you never give in?" He asked roughly, I growled as I see a soldier hit my grandmother, she cries out in pain, I was shaking badly,_

 _" Because I have a soul" I grunted as I stood up, he grinned, I soon fall to the ground, I tried to get up, but he placed a hand on my skull, keeping my head still, I_

 _was like a submitting dog, my nose was bleeding badly,_

 _" Kill them and you will be freed" He told me as he placed more pressure on my temple, I grunted as I felt adrenaline flooding my body,_

 _" No" I growled as he chuckled,_

 _" Fine" He replied before snapping his fingers, I was in shock as I see gunshots hitting my family, they scream and cry out, I tried to get up, but he headbutts me,_

 _" See what you have done" He said as he grabbed my hair, it's black was contrasted to the white tanktop and grey pants I wore, he grinned,_

 _" I will find a way to break you" He grunted in my ear, I tried to move, but once again I was chained down, I felt cold, so damn cold, but then I was covered in_

 _something, I lifted my hands, red, the smell was strong,_

 _" Blood?" I asked as I was covered in it, I cried out, my mouth was in pain, my teeth breaking as something grew in, I felt my teeth and felt two sharp teeth,_

 _" Fangs?" I asked as I felt hungry, my stomach growling as I felt my bones crack, as if mending themselves, I lied down and curled into a ball._

" WHY" I cried out as I sat up, I was shaking, I hate the past, I looked at my hands, no blood, I sighed at I began rubbing the sweat away from my forehead,

" Jace?" Grace's voice enveloped my ears,

" Yes?" I replied as she beaconed me, she looks my body over,

" You have scars, what from?" She asked as I was shaking a bit, I let out a sigh,

 _' The past has a hold on me'_ I told her as she looked at me surprised.

 _' What has the past done to you?'_ She asked as I sighed,

 _' I wish not to say'_ I snapped as I held myself, in her eyes she had some kind of emotion, what was it?

 _' You mist have been through something tough'_ She replied as I shook my head,

 _' No one should have been through what I have'_ I told her before getting up and looking outside, the way the planet felt to me was pure, I see my reflection in the

glass, I sighed as I see the single streak of black hair starting to become white, my past now had me, but in a way now that my hair was completely white, it washed

away my dark past, one that was painful and hurtful, my family died in front of me, and I couldn't do anything, was the past going to hurt me, it already hurt me so

much that it marked my skin with scars and slash marks.

" Eywa? Why did you chose me? What do I have that you want? I am damaged, worthless, not what everyone thinks" I told the goddess, roars echoed in my ears,

" What did I do to deserve this?" I asked as I felt my scars under my hands, the scar texture was smoother than my nonscarred skin,

" Eywa doesn't make mistakes, you just gotta believe in her"A voice called to me, I turned around to see Norm, I sighed as I leaned on the wall,

" Why do I matter? I am just a person, not important" I told him as his eyes trailed to my arms, I shivered as I was slightly cold, Norm disappears and comes back

with a blanket, he covers me, I smiled, showing him my thanks.

" You scare me" Norm said as I looked at him, he sighed as he then stared at me,

" How do I scare you?" I asked as he let out a stressed sigh,

" You have a past, one that you won't tell, it scares me to think what could have shaped you how you are now" He told me as I relaxed, covering myself further with

the blanket,

" Everyone thinks that I am tough, when inside I am scared, my dreams are of my past, my pain filled past, one that still haunts me" I told him, he looked at me with

an emotion I can't read.

" When you feel like telling me, you can" Norm told me as I nodded at this, he walked away, I looked outside, the mountains moving little, glowing as I sighed at what

I see, Ikran flying about, this planet is so full of life, I want to live on this planet for the rest of my days, and I want to understand why Eywa chose me.


	6. You're Ready

I sat down in front of the computer and began logging what I have learned for almost three months,

" This is video log 9. Time is 10:32. Location, shack." I told the camera, I see myself on the screen, I let out a sigh,

" Days are starting to pull everything together." I told it as I shuttered a little, but calmed down,

" The language was easy to learn, its fluent, easy, like English." I told it, remembering the Tsu'tey's face when he saw I could keep up,

" Norm's attitude is improved lately, I teach him more and more after I get back." I told it as I see Norm coming my way, nodding, I waved my hand at him, then

turned back to the camera, I begin to rub a pair of big scars,

" Being on Earth, it was just pain and enduring the things that I had to deal with, everything was horrible, no life and no freedom, just an experiment is what they

thought of me, even the nightmare are becoming stronger, screaming myself awake, it's unhealthy. I feel like the memories are becoming harder to tell if I am either

away or asleep" I told myself then remembered where I was,

" But here, On Pandora, it's not just I'm apart of something, it's like apart of my life, simple yet adventurous," I said smiling at the situation.

" I feel I'm getting tougher. Physically, mentally and spiritually," I said as I pointed to my body, then motioning my mind, after that, I flowed my hands to show what I

meant,

" I can run farther every day, see better, feel better and know better," I said as I began to rub my hands together, memories flowed and moved about, as if trying to

make me remember, but I then suppress it,

" Every day it's reading the trail, track's of the wild home, tiniest scents and sounds. I knew a lot, everything was easy to do, but learning more was the fun part." I

grinned at this, smiling as in the screen I see Grace, she was analyzing something,

" He's always going on about the flow of energy the spirits of animals, I understand that." I said as I heard Grace snort,

" With Tsu'tey, it's learn or get left behind." I said as I felt myself finally relax, spiritually.

" I understand the deep connection the people have to the forest. Tsu'tey talks about a network of energy that flows through all living things." I said as I then rolled

my hands,

" He says, all energy is only borrowed and one day you have to give it back." I said as I was smiling,

" He wants you to become a warrior of the Omaticaya" She said as I chuckled,

" Well it's thanks to Jake and I for letting Grace back into the Clan" I told the camera, I was smiling, generally speaking true, I stopped the recording and went to the

Link Bed, I put the sequence in then I got into the link, I made my mind go blank, I soon woke up in my Avatar, I got out of the hammock, Tsu'tey had a weapon on

him,

" JaceMoon, today is you hunt a Yerik" Tsu'tey said as he was giving me a bow, I took it and then called my Pa'li, she came to me and I petted her head. I connected

my queue to her and got on, Tsu'tey followed me on his own Pa'li, we soon find a spot and I see tracks.

" Here" I called to him in a quiet tone, I get under a giant leaf, the creature was right there, I got an arrow, carefully pulling the string back, it sees me, and hisses, I

let the arrow fly, it hits,

" Come" I told Tsu'tey, he fallows as I got my dagger, the Yerik was down and moaning in pain,

 _' I hear you brother. and thank you.'_ I tell it, carefully stabbing it's heart, it's head collapses,

 _' Your spirit will go to Eywa. and your body will remain to become a part of the People.'_ I whispered, I respected Eywa, I pulled the arrow out of it's side,

" A clean kill. You are ready." Tsu'tey tells me as I smiled, I picked up the dead Yerik, but almost fall, Tsu'tey then helps me, I smiled in respect and placed the deer

on my Pa'li's back, I rode home, Tsu'tey following very close, but I can accept that, I soon see the Omaticaya see my kill, I get off my Pa'li, other Na'vi then take the

Yerik away, to prep it to feed the people.

 _' You will get your Ikran tomorrow'_ He tells me as I smiled, I see another male coming towards me, I walked away, but he is persistent,

" Hello, I am Sy'lu'c" He says as he is checking me out,

" Hello" I replied as he smiles deeply at me, what was his game?

" I wish to become your mate" He said as he holds a hand out, I pushed it away,

" I don't wish to" I replied before walking away, but I feel an hand grab my arm, he hisses,

" You will mate me female" He growled, a shrill cry was heard and I see Tsu'tey glaring at the forcing male.

" What is this?" He asked as I then pulled my arm away, rubbing the sensitive skin,

" This female agreed to be my mate" He replied lying his tail off, Tsu'tey looked at me, I was shaking my head,

 _' I said no promise and told you to screw off, moran_ ' I growled at him, Tsu'tey nods the male away, he walked away, glaring at me,

" Who was that?" I asked Tsu'tey, who held my arm in his hand, checking the mark,

" Sy'lu'c, he is a stubborn male, just passed his test today, he is the last in his family" Tsu'tey tells me as we walked, he sighed as I feel my arm sting, just a bit. I

went to my hammock, I also see Tsu'tey eyeing me, I smiled then cut off brain waves, I woke up in the Link Bed, I get out and go to my actual bed, I close my eyes.

 _" Tsu'tey you mean so much to me" I relied on my emotion as he smiled,_

 _" You mean more to me than anyone" He replied, I kiss him, his lips are so soft, but a branch breaks, I see Sy'lu'c, Tsu'tey holds me to him,_

 _" She is mine" He cried out before I see Tsu'tey throw me, then he tried to attack Sy'lu'c, but he got better of Tsu'tey then stabbed him,_

" No" I cried out, I see Grace is beside me, shaking me,

" I heard you whimpering something about Tsu'tey" She said as I get up, I see in the reflection, I have bags under my eyes, I rubbed them and wake up,

" I'm fine Grace" I told her as she shakes her head,

" I hear you crying out in your sleep, it scares me" She tells me as she takes a drag of her cigarette. I sighed before getting something to eat. As I eat, I feel as if my

dream meant something, but right now, I had to get to the Link Bed and finish my test, I get to my Link Bed and put in the sequence, I closed the lid and then woke

up in my Avatar body, I see Tsu'tey waiting for me, I walked towards him, he nods to me,

" Jace, we must go to Iknimaya, other hunter and Jake are getting their Ikran" Tsu'tey tells me with a slight smile on his face, I smiled back, I got on my Pa'li and

followed the group, I watched as Tsu'tey stopped warriors as we got close to the stairway to Heaven as the human's called it,, Jake was by my side, I see vines

coming down the mountain, Tsu'tey climbs up, I jumped as another vine came, I used my hands and wrap the vine slowly around my arm, as I reach the top, Sy'lu'c,

holds a hand out to me, but I push it away,

 _' I can handle myself'_ I hissed at him as I began walking, the group crosses the large branch, I run across, we all get into the cave, I see Neytiri show up on her

Ikran, she smiles at Jake, Tsu'tey nods at me, which I graciously return, I walked across a narrow path that had a waterfall, then I see all the possible Ikran,

" Jake Sully will go first. Then JaceMoon" Tsu'tey said as I see Jake was talking to Neytiri, Sy'lu'c was trying to get close, but Tsu'tey blocked him off. I see Jake is in

front of an blue and black Ikran, he swings the rope around the Ikran's mouth,

 _' The fool wants to die.'_ Sy'lu'c said to his fellow clanmates, I hissed as I see Jake fall over the edge,

" Jake!" I cried out as I see him slightly struggling, but he gets up then flings his body at the Ikran, he holds it's head down,

" Sa'Helu Jake! Sa'Helu!" Neytiri tells him, I watched as Jake cries out, he had his queue and connects it to the Ikran, the creature calms, Jake let the rope off the

mouth and let it open up,

" That's right, you're mine." Jake said as the Ikran got up, close to the edge,

" First flight seals the bond, you can not wait. Think fly." Neytiri told him, I see Jake is confused,

" Fly?" Jake asked, then the Ikran goes over the edge, they were in free fall for about thirty seconds, but he gets the hang of it, I had my bolo, Tsu'tey comes over to me,

" Now you choose your Ikran. This you must feel inside. If it also chooses you move quick like I showed. You will have one chance Jace." Tsu'tey tells me as I was

confused,

" How will I know if it chooses me?" I asked as he gave me a look,

" It will try to kill you." He replied before walking back to the group,

" Fucking Fantastic." I scowled, I began walking the rookery, I hissed at some Ikran, they fly off, I kept searching, but a loud hiss came from my right, I see a deep

night blue Ikran with these cyan tribal markings hissing at me, I hiss back, so this one chose me,

" Lets Tussle" I said smirking, it runs at me, I moved to the side and flung the bolo around it's mouth, I jumped on it's back, I reached for my queue, it's bucking

hard, but my legs keep me from falling. I soon get it's queue and connect it, I feel her, she is calming,

" Easy Girl" I tell her before I remove the bolo,

" Let's fly" I whispered, she spreads her wings and dives,

" Lift up" I commanded her, she does as told, I give out a victory cry, I see Tsu'tey smiling at me,

" Luna" I said as she purrs,

" You like that name" I said as she gave a screech. I may not be much of a horse girl, but I was born to do this. I got back to Hometree, Tsu'tey landed next to me,

" Your Ikran is beautiful" He said as I smiled, I disconnect the bond, and Luna nuzzled my chest, I rubbed her side before she flies off,

" You and Jake become part of the people" He said as we began our descent to the bottom, Neytiri comes to me and brings me to a separate part of the HomeTree, I

feel her put some white paint on me, I accept it, she smiles as I see Jake with the same paint on his body, we began to walk to the center of Hometree,

" You are now a son and daughter of the Omaticaya. You are part of the People." Eytukan says as I smiled, I feel him place a hand on me, then more hands laid on

me, I see Tsu'tey smiling at me, the night fell and people were celebrating, I was cleaned of the paint, Tsu'tey comes to me,

" Come with me" He said as he had a Pa'li with him, I get on and Tsu'tey rides to a bunch of trees, the horse then leaves, I see tendrils of pink glowing, he smiles as

he and I walked through,

" This is a place for prayers to be heard and sometimes answered." He tells me as he lifts his queue, he connects to it,

" We call this tree...The Tree of Voices." He announces, I grab my braid then connect, I feel my queue connect and I hear voices, emotion, and cries are heard.

" I can hear them" I respond to it, he is by my side, so handsome. I see atokirina coming down, what did this mean? I disconnected my queue,

" They live Jace within Eywa." He tells me as an atokirina comes to his shoulder,

" You are Omaticaya now. You may make your bow from the wood of Hometree." He said as I see the creature land in his hand,

" And you may choose a man we have many fine men." He said in a grim tone.

" Pua'dua is the best feeder." He tells me, I knew Pua'dua, but he isn't who I wanted,

" I don't want Pua'dua." I announced to him as he smiled at the seed,

" Blr'rithan is good hunter." Tsu'tey says as I let out a sigh, he doesn't understand,

" He is a good hunter." I replied, Tsu'tey then sees me, but I shake my head,

" But I've already chosen. But this man must also choose me." I said to him, Tsu'tey cups my cheek,

" He already has." He replied, I smiled as he placed his lips on mine, so soft, I kiss him again with more passion.

" Please Tsu'tey, I want you" I begged him in a quiet tone, he smiles as we are kneeling on the ground, he takes his braid and it shows his queue, I then take my

braid, I feel our queues connect, I let out a moan as a rush of pleasure erupts inside me, he smiles then kisses me again,

" Your life has had torture" He tells me as I laid down,

" They will never hurt you again" Tsu'tey tells me as I smiled, he kisses me, I feel him remove my clothing as he does to himself, smiling s I feel his hands caressing

my body, his lips find my neck, our queues still together as I feel something against my thigh, I smiled as he preps himself,

" I am bare to you Tsu'tey" I cried out lowly, he then breaks my barrier, tears leak from my eyes, he keeps himself there, making it hurt less, but as soon as he

thrusts more, I am moaning against him, feeling so much pleasure erupt from me,

" Tsu'tey, I want you so badly, I wish to bear your children" I whispered as he growled,

" I wish the same Ma Jace" He said smiling,

" I am with you Jace" He grunts as I feel my inner walls contracting against his length. I cried out as he holds me close, I feel his essence coat my walls, he pulls out

as I winced, we put out clothes back on and he kisses me, my eyes shut as I fall to my side

" I'm with you now Jace. We are mated for life." Tsu'tey tells me, my eyes open, I am in the Link Bed,

" What the hell are you doing Jace?" I asked myself.


	7. The Truth Of Betrayal

I was getting ready to get into the Link bed, Jake was still unconscious, I got into the Link then went under,

 _' Hello Ma Jace'_ Tsu'Tey's voice was honey as I woke up, I sat up, he caressed my cheek,

 _' Hello Tsu'tey, my sweet lover'_ I replied as he leaned forward, but my ears flicked as I heard machines,

 _' Tsu'Tey we must go'_ I told him as I got up, I see that our Queues are still together, so I carefully remove them, I see machines whirling, destroying the Tree of

Voices,

" NO" I cried out, Tsu'Tey calls a Pa'li, one rides over and we get on it, a hunting group appeared, I cry as I see the machines destroying a sacred place,

 _' Back to HomeTree'_ Tsu'Tey growled out, all of us ride back, Tsu'Tey takes my hand in his own and we got to Moat and Eytukan,

' _JaceMoon and Tsu'Tey_?' Moat asked as I can see her eyes are on our intertwined hands.

 _' We have mated before Eywa and she has accepted us'_ Tsu'Tey tells the two, Eytukan looked surprised as Moat is smiling,

 _' You would make a great Tsahik'_ Moat tells me as I feel tears going down my face,

 _' SkyPeople have destroyed Tree Of Voices'_ I tell them, Eytukan looked angered,

 _' Ma Jace, please stay with Moat'_ Tsu'Tey tells me as I feel his fingers caress my cheeks.

 _' Tsu'Tey, will lead our warriors!'_ Eytukan cried out as other Omaticayan showed up, they give war cries,

 _' Please stop!'_ Grace cries out, Tsu'Tey stares at her with an emotion I can't read, but I smell hate on him, but why?

" You will only make it worse!" Grace tells him, her eyes go to mine,

" You do not speak here!" Tsu'Tey yelled at her, I was about to get up, but Moat stops me,

 _' We will strike them in the heart!'_ Tsu'Tey cries out, he was riling up the Omaticaya.

" Don't do this!" Jake's voice called out, he was holding Neytiri's hand, they must have mated,

" You!" Tsu'Tey points to Jake, what did he do?

" Listen, brother..." Jake says in a calm manor, but I see Tsu'Tey attack Jake, I get up and separate them, Neytiri is yelling at Tsu'Tey,

 _' Calm Ma Tsu'Tey'_ I told him, but his aura has anger in it,

" You mated with this woman!" Tsu'Tey growled at Jake, who was on the ground. I press Tsu'Tey back, Moat goes to Neytiri,

" Is this true?" She scolds her daughter, Neytiri stands strong,

" We are mated before Eywa, it is done." Neytiri says as I see Jake get up, Tsu'Tey gives her a betrayed look.

" Brother please, do not attack the sky people. Many Omatacaya will die if you do." Jake tells Tsu'Tey, but my Mate moves passed me and attack Jake, I hiss at this,

" And I am not your enemy!" Jake growled at my Mate,

" The enemy is out there! And they are very powerful!" Jake yelled at him, I was going to jump in the mist of battle between the males,

" I can talk to them!" Jake tells Tsu'Tey, he pulls out a knife,

" NO" I cried out before jumping between the two, I grab the knife and throw it to the ground,

 _' I will not allow you to hurt a brother and I will not let you get hurt either'_ I snarled at him, he backs away at this, I then turned to Jake, nodding at him, he must

have had something to say,

" I am Omaticaya, I am one of you. And I have the right to speak. I have something to say... To all of you." Jake said as he looked around, then he looked at me, but

why?

" Words I have are like stones my heart." He tells me as I quirked my head,

" Jake? What did you do?" I asked as I see Grace fall, why is Norm pulling us out?

" I was sent here..." Jake said as I see his eyes roll in the back of his head, I rushed over to him,

" Jake? Jake?!" I asked as I see Tsu'Tey is worried, I get up and walked over to him,

" Something's happening, I have a ba..." I told him before I see the color tunnel, my lid was lifted, I sit up to see Quatrich,

" Are you out of your god damn mind?!" I snarled at him, I made my claws come out,

" You crossed the line" He said before I felt his fist hit the temple of my skull, I blacked out. I woke up at Hell's Gate, I used my supernatural strength to break free

from my restraints,

" Much expected" Quatrich said as I rub my wrists,

" Asshole" I snarled back at him, he leads us to a room, to a computer, it showed Jake's Avatar breaking a camera,

" You let me down son." Quatrich said as I cracked my knuckles, the video went to static.

" So what, you...You found yourself some local tail and you completely forget what team you're playing for?" Quatrich told Jake, wait he knew about this?

" Parker, there is time to salvage this situation..." Grace told him, but Quatrich pointed a threatening finger at her,

" Shut your pie hole!" He growled, I moved in front of Grace,

" Or what, ranger Rick? You gonna shoot her?" I growled as I bared my fangs at him, he smirks at me, I shake in fear.

" I could do that." He said with a smile, I wanted to break his goddamn collar bone, so bad, my bones were broken, healed the broken all over the place on Earth,

" You need to muzzle your dog." Grace to Parker, who walked up to the riled up Grace and I,

" Can we take this down a couple of notches please?" Selfridge asked as I chuckled.

" You say you want to keep your people alive? Start by listening to her." I growled as I showed my claws, I heard a low gulp from Selfridge only I can hear, I smiled,

my fangs showing,

" Those trees were sacred to Omaticaya in a way you can't imagine." Grace told him, Selfridge crosses his arms at this,

" You throw a stick in the air...it's gonna land on some sacred fern." He chuckled at her, I made my claws longer and sharper.

" I'm not talking about some kind of pagan voodoo" Grace said as I smiled, this needs to work,

" She is talking about something real, something measurable in a biology of the forest." I told him as I already knew what Grace was trying to get him to believe so

that this war wouldn't ever start,

" Which is what exactly?" Selfridge asked as I made my eyes contrast fast, showing emotion I wish never to tell,

" What we think we know, is that there's some kind of electro chemical communication between the roots of the trees. Like synapses between neurons. And each tree

has 10 to the fourth connections to the trees around it. And there are 10 to the twelfth trees on Pandora." Grace tells Selfridge, this better work or we are fucked.

" Which is a lot, I'm guessing." Selfridge asked as I made my muscles bulge a bit, if I had to attack someone, I will, I can heal,

" It's more connections than in the human brain. Get it? It's a network. It's a global network, and the Na'vi can access it. They can upload and download data.

Memories, at sites like the one you just destroyed." Grace explained to him, he nods then starts laughing, we failed,

" What the hell have you people been smoking out there? They're just god damn trees." Parker said as I growled at him, like an animal,

" You need to wake up Parker." Grace scolded him like a child,

" No, you need to wake up." He told her, I see Quatrich making something of an impact, he was searching through files, but why?

" The wealth of this world isn't in the ground, it's all around us. The Na'vi know that, and they're fighting to defend it If you want to share this world with them, you

need to understand them." Grace told him, Quatrich then chuckles, I turn my head to him, what was he up to?

" I'd say we understand them just fine, thanks to Jake here." Quatrich tells us, I see a video come up, it was Jake,

" Doc, come take a look." Quatrich tells her, we crowd it, what did Jake have to do with any of this?

 _" They're not gonna give up their home."_ Video Jake said as I grip the table, he did know about this,

 _" They're not gonna make a deal. For light beer? And blue jeans?"_ Video Jake said as he chuckled, this wasn't a game, this is the Na'vi's home,

 _" There's nothing that we have that they want."_ Video Jake told us as he was rubbing one of his tattoos,

 _" Everything they sent me out here to do is a waste of time."_ Video Jake said as I stared at our Jake, what did Quatrich send him to do?

 _" They're never gonna leave Hometree."_ Video Jake told us before the file ended, I was angry, but I can't snap, keep control.

" Since a deal can't be made I guess things get real simple, Jake. Thanks." Quatrich said as I see Jake was straight up normal, this wan't about learning, to Jake this

was about war,

" I'm getting all emotional, might just give you big wet kiss." Quatrich chuckled as he was about to walk away, I made my claws come out, I snarled,

" You asshole, do you know what you've done?" I asked as I see Quatrich turn around, I bared my teeth at him, he smiles before punching my face,

" What the hell?" Grace asked as I stood strong,

" I didn't come here to be pushed around like a dog" I growled at him, he chuckles before clicking his fingers, I see a video come up, I freeze,

" Oh, I know more than you think" He said as the clip played, I see the video from Earth, in the middle of the room I see a young girl chained to the floor, she looks

up and I see it was me,

 _" She's perfect for the experiment"_ A woman voiced out, I see the past me was pulling at the restraints, trying to escape.

 _" Amazing resistance"_ A male announced before the chains were pulled, making my past self's arms stretch out,

 _" Please let me go"_ My past self cries out, I see them inject a liquid into my past self, then the screaming the horrible screaming lashed out,

 _" That all you got AssHat?"_ I asked as he smirked, he then went to punch, but I had used some chain and wrapped it around his neck, a loud crack erupted and he

laid limp,

 _" Hmm, nice try AssHat"_ Past self growled before two men held me down, a scientist then injected another serum into my past self, once again screaming my lungs

out, the clip went white, I then see another few, but the final one got to me.

 _' Subject 0035624 serum injection 34 commencing'_ A robotic voice said as I see myself being chained down, the needled piercing my past self, then the screams

crying out,

 _' I won't break'_ Past me growled before a man came in and slapped her with a baseball bat, and she fell to the ground, my past self tried to get up, but once again

taking a baseball bat to the face, past me falls and blood spreads along the floor,

 _' You will even if we have to beat you, break every bone in your body to do it, then when we break you, we will breed you to bare_ _superhumans like yourself_ ' the man

said before I heard the baseball hit something else, the video ended, I feel eyes on me,

" You monster" I growled at Quatrich before flinging my body at him, I sink my fangs into his shoulder, he tries beating me off of him, but I twist my jaw to break his

collarbone, he cries out and tries to hit me, I just hold on.

" Get her off of me" He screams, I feel hands wrap around my waist, another hand gripped the back of my neck, forcing my to let go, I twist and turn, but can't

escape, I an enraged, pissed off and angry,

" Do that again, and I will put a bullet in your head" He retaliated at me, he placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled it away, blood seeping from the wound, I just

smile as he has a disgruntled look, no one is sane, not perfectly.

" Get me a doctor" He grunted out, he walks away and I fall to the ground, I don't wipe the blood off of my mouth, I just let it stain my skin, just like how my family's

blood once stained my skin long ago,

" Jace" Jake's voice was hard to hear, my mind was trying to block it out, just to escape the pasts shackles on my soul,

" Jace, snap out of it" Max's voice was clear, but I kept my head down, they knew, they knew what I had to endure on Earth,

" Jace, you're safe" Grace's voice made me look up, I shuttered against her and she held me close. I walked over to a table, feeling so much of the past flooding back,

Norm, Jake and Grace walked over and sat by me,

" He did this, Quatrich made the past a living hell that returned in my life" I told them, moving a piece of my hair out of the way,

" I was nothing before they experimented on me, I was lucky to escape" I retorted as Jake looked at a Pandora guide, then I see him pick it up,

" When people are sitting on shit you want, you make them your enemy. " Jake said as he got our attention,

" You make them your enemy, then you justify taking it." Jake said before throwing a book, Trudy comes up, I can smell fear on her,

" Quatrich has just rolled in the gunships. He's gonna hit Hometree." She tells us, I flit up and growled, I feel a hand on me, I turned to see Jake, but I pulled my arm

away and began to go up the steps with Grace,

" Dr. Augustine, you cannot be up here!" A man told her, I then turned around and slammed his face on a table,

" Don't screw with me" I snarled, I let him go then got to Grace's side.

" Parker, wait, stop, These are people you're about to..." Grace told him, but he turned around and was stern about this,

" They're fly bitten savages that live in a tree. Look around. I don't know about you but I see a lot of trees. They can move." He yelled at her, I got in front of her,

" There are families in there. Children, babies... Are you gonna kill children?" Grace told him, I sighed as I felt my inner self fighting my outer self, before Parker's

eyes fell on my lips, Quatrich's blood was on my chin, he hands me a wipe, I clean the traitor's blood off of my mouth.

" You don't want that kind of blood on your hands, believe me." I told him in an animalistic tone,

" Let me try to talk them out. They trust me." Jake told him, we got to the Link Beds, I got under and the familiar color tunnel comes into view, I woke up in my

Avatar body,

 _' Ma Jace'_ Tsu'Tey says as I embraced him, we walk down the spirals, Jake was already down there,

 _' A great evil is upon us. Sky people are coming this way... To destroy our home.'_ Jake told them as I still had anger towards him,

" Tell them they're gonna be here soon." Jake told Neytiri, she told them in Na'vi,

" You have to leave, or you're gonna die." Jake said as I was fighting myself from attacking him, Tsu'Tey's hands were on my shoulder, he must feel how tense I am.

" Are you certain of this?" Moat asked as Jake looked at her,

" They sent me here... to learn your ways. So one day I could bring this message, and that you would believe it." Jake told the Tsahik, Neytiri then looked at her

mate, I turned over to Tsu'Tey, he held me close,

" I won't let anything happen to you" He whispered, I just pressed close to him,

" What are you saying Jake? You knew this would happen?" Neytiri asked him, I was tensing so much, I turned around as I was about to lunge at him.

" Yes." He told her, I looked up to Tsu'Tey, I see his rage, but when he looks at me, he gives me a look of betrayal,

" I never knew anything about this, I want to lunge my body at him" I growled as he nodded, his lips pressed against mine,

" At first, it was just my orders. And then, everything changed. I fell in love. I fell in love with the forest. With the Omaticaya you." Jake tried to explain it to her but

she had tears in her eyes,

" I trusted you." Neytiri cries to him, but Jake won't let her go,

" Trust me now, please." Jake begs of her,

" You will never be one of the people!" She yells before pushing him away,

" He tried to stop them!" Grace yelled out, Eytukan looks at Jake and Grace with anger,

 _' Bind Them.'_ He growled, I see warriors binding them, but Eytukan calls me over, my tears falling,

 _' You will not be bound'_ He tells me in Na'vi, the Omaticaya bind both Grace and Jake in front of HomeTree, I see a Hell's Gate ship arrive, Tsu'Tey tells the warriors

not to be afraid, the Omaticaya begin to open fire, then the ship released tear gas, Tsu'Tey runs to me, he hands caress my face,

 _' Tsu'Tey'_ I asked as he had tears in his eyes,

 _' Ma Jace, please hide go, I want you to find me'_ He told me before I start to run, I give out a cry and Luna appears, I rub her head,

" We have to go" I told her, I connect my queue to hers and we fly, I see HomeTree coming down,

" NO" I cried out, Luna roars out with the emotion I gave out, I had us land away from the destruction, I disconnect,

" I'll call you" I told her before she flew away, I begin walking the flame covered field,

 _I was a warrior who dreamed she could bring peace between two_ _species_ I thought to myself, I see animals running free from danger,

 _Sooner or later though..._ I growled at the thought,

 _You always have to wake up._ I thought as I felt my Avatar fall, I see the vortex color tunnel, I see the lid open up, I snarled as two solders pull me out, I scratch one

in the face with my claws, blood falls from his wounds, but then I was hit in the face, I fall to the ground,

" All is lost" I said before I was taken to a cell with the others.


	8. It's Just A Theory

I don't know how long I've been in here, but I feel so helpless, as if lost in a sea of defeat,

" It wasn't the worst" I said aloud, I see heads turn to me, I looked up at them,

" Being an experiment, it's what they did to my family" I solemnly announced as I looked at Jake,

" I watched them. Watched them bring in my father, mother and grandmother, bound by chains" I told them as tears fell from my eyes, the ones that saw pain,

suffering and consequences,

" They told me to kill them, but I said no, then they released bullet and shot them up, their blood flying and landing on my skin" I cried as I felt a hand go to my

shoulder,

" They treated me like a dog for three years before I escaped their clutches, I didn't want to be caged, yet here I am, contained like a dog once again" I said as I

chuckled, but Jake then placed his head in his hands.

" Tough crowd" I growled as I see a female, Trudy, coming in with a cart,

" What's going on brother, long time no see." She said as I smelt something about her, what was she up to,

" Personally I don't feel these tree hugging traitors deserve steak." She said as innocence yet something different hid behind that tone,

" They got steak? Bullshit, let me see that." The Guard said as he got up, he went to the cart, Trudy laughed before she brings a handgun out and points it at his

head,

" Yeah, You know what that is, down." She ordered, he slowly goes down, I go up to the glass door,

" Trudy" Jake announces as she got the guard down more,

" All the way down" she told him, then she pistol whips him, knocking him unconscious.

" Max!" She called, I see our friend come in, he then proceeds to unlock the door, I get up first, in case I need to disarm anyone,

" Trudy, fire up the ship." Jake tells her, Norm hands me a mask, I smiled then placed it on the vicinity of my head,

" Max, stay here." Jake told our friend, he looked confused as ever,

" We need someone on the inside I can trust." I replied to him, he gives me a reassuring nod. I helped Jake get to the chopper.

" Norm help me with this" I ordered him, he then proceeds to help Jake get in, then I hear gunfire,

" Not this prick" I growled, I then take a gun and I growled as I see Quatrich opening fire on us,

" Payback's a bitch" I yelled before opening fire at him,

" I'm taking fire, let's go!" Trudy calls out, the chopper lifts and Grace gets in, I feel something hit me, but I ignore it, we got out of Hell's Gate.

" Everybody all right back there?" Trudy asked as I sat down, Grace is smiling but I smell something else,

" Yeah baby." Jake cries out to her, he then turns to Norm,

" Norm, you good?" He asked our fellow rider,

" Yeah." He replied, I see Jake turn to Grace, I see blood rushing out of her,

" Oh no" I groaned as I get to her, I feel some pain, but ignore it.

" This is gonna ruin my whole day." Grace said as she panted, I see the wound,

" Grace is hit." I cried out, Jake wheels his ass over,

" What?" Trudy's voice hit my ears fast, we have to have a trauma kit someplace in here.

" Get the trauma kit." Jake ordered Norm, he looks for it, I tried to get up, but I fall over, I can't ignore the pain, I begin to search my body,

" Keep the pressure on Grace." Jake tells her, she seems so calm, I am searching for a wound on my body,

" Trauma kit's forward, on the bulk head." Trudy announced, I soon find where I was hit, I see a bullet wound, in my thigh, gushing blood,

" Jace is hit" Jake called out, he sees the wound, Norm has the trauma kit,

" My DNA has advanced healing, but I have to get the bullet out" I told them as I feel skin trying to heal over,

" I need tweezers and clamps" I told them, Jake begins to shuffle through the kit, I see hit with what I need, Grace drags herself over to me and nods at me,

" Thank you" I told them, Jake grabs the clamps and holds the wound open, preventing the skin to close.

" I need someone to dig the bullet out" I told them, Grace has the tweezers,

" Give me your hand, Jace" Jake orders me, I am sweating now, but I take his hand, my body was shaking,

" Her we go" Grace announced, I feel the metal tips of the instrument go into my thigh,

" Damn it" I growled, I have to stay still,

" Almost got it" She tells us, I cry out in pain as I feel the bullet being pulled out of my thigh.

" That sucked" I chuckled, I see my skin healing, stitching itself together, Grace is sweating,

" Now we help you" I told her, I was greatful for what she has done for me.

" We are approaching our site" Trudy announced, I watched as we landed,

" I gonna pick you up Grace" I told her as she nods,

" Ok one...two..three" I counted then picked her up, she winces, but I got a hold on her, I carried her inside of the bunker, I laid her on one of the LinkBeds, Jake and

Norm come in,

" I need Norm to anchor the bunker to the chopper, we need to get this out of here" Jake to him, I watched as Norm went under the Link, I was tending to Grace for

what felt like hours when I felt the bunker lift, I got a painkiller for her, I inserted the needle, and she winced,

" Big cry baby." Jake's voice was clear, I see he was a couple feet from me,

" Are we moving?" She asked as I nodded,.

" We're gonna get you some help Grace." Jake tells her as I looked in the kit for anything that can be useful,

" I'm a scientist, remember? I don't believe in fairy tales." She tells him, then I see something that catches my eyes, I lift it up,

" Grace, what blood type are you?" I asked her as I had what I could use to transfer my blood to her,

" AB-" She tells me as I smiled, this could work,

" I'm O-, this could work." I told her as she shakes her head.

" I'm nothing important" She told me, but I shake my head, Jake's eyes saw what was happening to me, but I then looked at her,

" Yes you are, you are like a mother to me." I told her the truth, I can smell her tears falling, but she still doesn't wanna at least do it,

" Jace" She whispers but I was already going to give her a blood transfusion, I can't give up,

" Just let me try" I begged her, she sighed,

" Jake sterilize the needles" I told him, I see him get a lighter out and what I do is use a turret to stop blood flow. Jake hands me the needles, I then see Grace move

her arm to give me access to it, I pierced my arm first, letting the tube fill with blood,

" Jake pinch the middle" I told him, he then presses the side of the tube together,my blood stopping,

" Here we go" I told her, she nods as I find a vein then pierced the needle into her veins,

" Let go" I told him, he does as such, I see my blood going into Grace, she hisses, but Jake holds her other hand,

" How long do you do this?" He asked, I sighed as I continue to see my blood flow into her,

" about five to ten minutes" I replied as I see some color returning to her,

" My cells divide faster, so I believe she can heal somewhat" I told him the truth, I waited about eleven minutes before removing the tube from my arm, I see some

blood fall, but it stitches back to normal. The rest of my blood goes into Grace, I carefully take the tube out and then cover the hole, I checked her gunshot, but it

wasn't healing as fast, I must have given her longer to live.

" The People are gonna help you, I know it." Jake tells Grace as she moves a bit, so her motor skills are better,

" Why would they help us?" Grace asked as I sighed,

" The people say, Eywa will provide." I replied, she nods before closing her eyes, I picked her up then moved her to a bed, I go back into the Link part and sighed, I

get a link ready,

" Link's running, what's the plan Jake? Jace?" Norm asked as I shake my head at him, I open the lid,

" There's no plan." Jake replied as I see Norm's face has a scowl,

" Tsu'Tey is the chief now." Norm announced, wait what happened to Eytukan? Did he die during the fall?

" He's not gonna let you near that place." Norm told us, but I shook my head, Tsu'Tey's words filled my head, Come find me.

" I've got to try." Jake told him, I snickered, but this would have to do,

" I'm mated to him, he trusts me." I told him before I shut the lid, I closed my eyes and cleared my mind, the familiar tunnel of color filled my mind, I woke up in my

Avatar body, I coughed, Ash coating the land, destruction laid waist to this area, I was in the place, the eye does not see. But to ever face them again... I was gonna

have to take it to a whole new level. Sometimes your whole life boils down to one insane move. I heard wings flapping, I turned around to see Luna approaching, she

lands and roars out, I smiled at her, she nuzzled my chest,

" There's something we gotta do. You're not going to like it." I told her, she huffs, but I smiled,

" But you haven to trust me girl" I told her, she nods, I connect my queue to hers, I get on her back,

" Let's go" I cried out, she flaps her wings, we fly for a good solid hour, I soon see my target,

 _The way I had it figured, Palulukan is the baddest cat on the ground Nothing attacks her._ I smiled as the large creature was running, Luna gave a small cry,

" Easy Luna" I told her, she whimpers, but I pet her side,

 _So why would she ever look up?_ I thought, I have Luna get low,

 _It's just a theory._ I thought, then I loosened my queue on my Ikran, then I jumped.


	9. The Proof Of Strength

I ride out of the Palulukan, I can feel her emotion through my body,

 _I have waited for you JaceMoon_ It tells me through my mind as we continued to ride, I see Turok flying, a Na'Vi on his back, Jake, I smiled,

' _What is your name_ ' I asked as it moves it's body,

 _Au'ror'uis_ She replied, I smiled as I see the Tree of Souls in view, Au'ror'uis roars out, the people scream in fear, Turok lands and Au'ror'uis jumps down, I disconnect

my queue, she purrs and I caress her check, Jake nods to me,

' _Turok Makto, Palulukan Makto_ ' The people voiced quietly, letting Jake and I pass, I walked up the roots, Tsu'Tey shocked as I stand in front of him,

" I see you." He whispers as I nod,

" I see you." I replied, he takes my cheeks in his hands,

" I was afraid Jace. For my people." He whispered as I see tears in his eyes.

" I'm not anymore." He grunts, I see out of the corner of my eye, Jake walking up the roots,

" Tsu'Tey, son of Ateyo...I stand before you...Ready to serve the people of Omaticaya." Jake tells him, Tsu'Tey puts me beside him,

" You are the leader. And a great warrior. I can't do this without you." Jake reassures him, Tsu'Tey gulps as I hear Turok growling,

" Toruk Makto. Palulukan Makto" He tells us, he places a hand on Jake's chest.

" I will fly with you." He said as Jake's smile falls, Neytiri comes up, and Mo'at watches,

" My friend is dying. Grace is dying." I tell them, Mo'at is saddened and Neytiri is shocked,

" I beg the help of Eywa." I told Mo'at she nods, it was nightfall, Jake was carrying Grace's wounded self, I was carrying Grace's Avatar body,

" Look where we are Grace." Jake said as I see Grace weakly look up at the Tree of Souls,

" I need to take some samples." She said smiling, I placed the Avatar where Mo'at told me to,

" Great Mother may choose to save all that she is..." Mo'at tells us, she puts her hands over Grace's human self then transfers it to Grace's Avatar,

" In this body." She refreshes the process to us, wait was this true?

" Is that possible." Jake asked as Mo'at nodded at this,

" She must pass through the eye of Eywa, and return." Mo'at says this as if this was rarely done

" But Jake Sully... JaceMoon" She reminds us, I can see the wound was slowly healing, but was it enough? The air could be poisoning Grace's wounds

" She is weak." Mo'at growls lowly, but I shake my head,

" She's strong, spiritually and physically" I glared at the Tsahik.

" Hold on Grace, they're gonna fix you up." I told her, Grace closes her eyes, Eywa, don't let Grace become a memory,

 _' Hear us our Mother.'_ Mo'at cries out, I see roots glowing like a heartbeat, the roots of the Tree of Souls wrap around both Grace and her Avatar

 _' Eywa, the source of all energy...'_ Mo'at announces as I see a ritualistic dance, the swaying, the chanting and the passion of the people for the goddess,

 _' Take this spirit... and return it to us_.' Mo'at said as she raises her hands up, I see a lone Atokirina coming down,

 _' So it may live long as a part of the people.'_ Mo'at screamed to the heavens, I watched as the Atokirina comes down, placing it's seed like body on her chest, I heard

Grace's human heart stop,

 _' Mo'at'_ I harshly called her, she thrusts an arm out, the Na'vi stop, I watched as the Atokirina glow, it floats over to Grace's Avatar body, I watched as it pulsed on the

body, like waves, the Avatar's eyes opened,

" She's real Jace" Grace said as she sat up,

" Thank Eywa you are ok" I told her as she embraced me, Mo'at takes her cloak off and covers Grace, I then proceed to stand. I turned to Tsu'Tey, Jake does the

same,

" With your permission, I will speak now. You would honor me by translating." Jake tells my mate, Tsu'Tey nods his head, Jake and I turn to the Na'vi, who wish to

know what we have to say.

 _' The sky people have sent us a message...'_ I say to the Na'vi, they watched me, I felt pride filling my body,

" That they can take whatever they want. " Jake continues as Tsu'tey begins to tell the Na'Vi in their language, some stand up,

 _' And no one can stop them.'_ I told the group of people, I know considered my family,

" But we will send them a message." Jake continues after me as Tsu'tey still tells the Na'Vi in their language, they listen well to two dreamwalkers, but this is their

time of need.

 _' You ride out as fast as the wind can carry you.'_ I tell them as they look more of a fight in their eyes, this is good, they need to fight for what they own,

" We tell the other clans to come." Jake says for Tsu'tey to translate, I love my mate, and I am proud of him,

 _' You tell that Turok Makto and Palulukan Makto calls to them.'_ I yell as they start to get up, cheering, embracing what is to come,

" You fly now!" Jake tells them as Tsu'tey translates our English to Na'Vi,

 _' With us!'_ I yell as they cheer a bit more, becoming spiritually stronger,

" Our brothers, sisters... And we will show the sky people." Jake stares at the Na'vi, they wait for words of encouragement.

' _That they can not take whatever they want!_ ' I yell as the Na'vi cheer, they were going to defend their land,

" And that this," Jake yells as the Na'vi look at us in desperation, as if something that we said meant everything to them,

" this is our land!" Jake and I scream as Tsu'tey tells the Na'vi in the language, everyone cheers, they call their Ikran, Pa'li, Tsu'Tey takes my hand, I get to Au'ror'uis,

" Be there when I need you" I told her, she huffs before purring, she runs to a cave and sits there, I call my Ikran, I connect my queue to her, she roars out.

" Can you keep up Tsu'tey?" I asked as he smirks,

" Lead the way" He replied as he got onto his Ikran, then we rode out to the four winds...To the horse clans of the plain...To the Ikran people of the eastern sea.

When Turok Makto and Palulukan Makto called them, they came. We were prepared for war, the question was, would we win?


	10. Memories Spoken

I watched as Max was on the screen of the computer,

" Jace it's crazy here, full mobilization. They're rigging the shuttle as a bomber. They got these huge palettes of explosives for some shock and awe campaign." Max

explains to me, this was bad, I felt myself shaking,

" Freakin daisy cutters." Trudy exclaims as I shake my head at this,

" Quaritch has taken over, he's roaming and there's no stopping him." Max tells us, I wanted that man's blood on my hands, it wouldn't make me feel better, but it

will give me some peace.

" When?" I asked as I growled at this, I was trying to get my anger under control,

" 06:00 tomorrow." Max replied, I see someone coming up, but Max tells us he has to go,

" We're screwed. And I was hoping for some sort of tactical plan that didn't involve martyrdom." Trudy said as I felt my anger blowing up, Grace is alive, but it was

our plan that made everything worse, we're lost.

" We're going up against gunships with bows and arrows." Trudy said as I nodded, I want to punch something, maim something, destroy Quaritch with my bare

hands,

" We have 15 clans out there. That's over 2000 warriors." I said as Jake nods, I feel lost in a sea of anger and rage,

" We know these mountains." Jake said as I nod, I was clutching my fists together, keeping my rage intact,

" They don't." I snarled before getting up, and trying to keep my rage inside and everything else above it.

" Their instruments won't work up here, missile tracking, won't work." Jake said as I felt something under my rage, but it was being drowned out by the bad emotions

I was feeling, but I needed to drain them out before I do something I'll regret,

" They'll have to fire a line of sight, if they bring the fight to us... " I said as I smiled, I can focus my anger onto the fight at hand and unleash it upon those who will

hurt the People,

" Then we have the home field advantage." Jake replies as I smiled, I see Trudy's face fall, what was on her mind, beside the smell of sorrow upon it.

" You know he's gonna commit that bomber straight to the Tree of Souls." Trudy tells me, I nod, but I keep my emotions in check,

" I know." I told her in a monotone voice,

" If they get to it, it's over." Trudy tells me as I shake my head,

" That's their direct line to Eywa, their ancestors. It'll destroy them." Trudy tells me, like I don't know this, but I make it that everything was fine,

" Then I guess we better stop them." Jake says as I get up and go to the link bed, I put my sequence in and let my mind go blank after I closed the lid.

" mmm" I said as I opened my eyes to see I was in my Avatar body, I get up, Tsu'Tey is not beside me anymore, I just feel so much emotion flowing through my body

and it hurt, but I had to put that all aside, I walked to the Tree Of Souls, I felt as if betrayed by so many, but one had chose me over all others,

" I'm probably just talking to a tree right now." I said as I take my braid into my hands,

" But if you're there... I need to give you a heads up." I told it, I connect my queue to the tendril,

" If my family is with you..." I said as I felt tears going down my eyes.

" Look into their memories. Better yet look into my own" I whispered as I feel my heart breaking,

" See the world we come from. There's no green there. They killed their mother. And they're gonna do the same here." I told it as I let my memories flow, all the

heart ache, all the pain I ever endured before going through me,

" More sky people are gonna come. They're gonna come like rain that never ends. Unless we stop them." I said as I sighed, this was going to be tough, but I was

willing to endure this war for the sake of Pandora.

" You chose Jake and I for something." I said as I heard someone coming towards me,

" We will stand and fight." I said as I sighed at this, I was going to stay true,

" You know we will. But we need a little help." I say as I smelt a heavenly scent,

" Our Great Mother does not take sides Jace." Tsu'Tey tells me as I disconnect my queue from the tree,

" She protects only the balance of life." My mate tells me as I smiled,

" It was worth a try." I told him as he walks to me then places his forehead on mine.

" Tsu'Tey, my life on Earth was the worst thing any Sky person could endure" I said as I held his hands and sat down with him on the ground near the roots of the

tree, he looked slightly confused about this,

" Let me see" He says as I nodded, I take my queue and he takes his and we connect them, I let all the pain, all the memories involving the experiments, every

single syringe injecting into my human body be seen, I watched as Tsu'Tey begins to leak tears,

" So much sorrow and pain" Tsu'Tey tells me as he looks into my eyes,

" Let me" He whispered as I nods, he kisses me slowly , I let my hands go up to his face, keeping him as close as he could to me, I felt at peace with him, he pulls

away and caresses my face,

" I won't let these memories take over you" Tsu'Tey whispers as I smiled, he picks me up and carries me over to the roots of the tree and lays next to me, I then

closed my eyes.


	11. War Is Upon Us

It was the start of war, I heard Luna growling at this, I had a radio on my neck,

 _' Let's go'_ Jake told us through the comm, I fly down, soon bullets go flying, Luna goes and moves to miss an attack,

 _" Brother, I'm gonna punch a hole, you follow me through."_ Jake told Tsu'Tey, whom replied at this, I began shooting my gun, I see an enemy Samson go down, I

cried out as I see an enemy going to me, I have Luna dive down, the Samson kept following me, but I lift up and Luna turns,

" DIE" I snarled before giving a head shot, Luna cries out and we fly up,

" Jake, Jace you copy? We're falling back! We're getting hammered!" Norm cries to the comm.

 _" Copy, get out of there."_ Jake told him, I see Tsu'Tey going down,

" NOO" I cried out as I see Luna twisting her body, she was feeling the pain in the bond,

 _" Sorry Jake."_ Trudy's voice came up, I watched as her heli blew up, we are losing.

 _" Tsu'Tey, brother do you read?"_ Jake's voice came through the comm,

" Jake he's went down, I can't see him" I replied as I had to move,

 _" Rogue 1, you copy?"_ Jake called out again through the comm,

" Jake, Quaritch got her" I replied to him, tears blurring my vision, but I shake them out.

 _" Jake! Jace!"_ Neytiri's voice was clear, a beacon of hope,

" We read you!" I replied to her cry for help,

 _" Neytiri."_ Jake called to her, he is worried for her and so am I,

 _" Seze is dead"_ She told us, her Ikran must have been shut down,

 _" They are very close, there are many."_ Neytiri tells us, this is bad, Jake can't lose her, but I am praying to Eywa that we win, and that Tsu'Tey is alive.

 _" Do not attack. Do you read me Neytiri?"_ Jake told her as I shot at another enemy ship and almost got shot in the process, I moved in the nick of time,

 _" Do not attack, sister!"_ I cried to her, I pray to Eywa more and more,

 _" Fall back now, get out of there."_ Jake told her, he was being very stern with his mate,

" That's an order!" I told her, but I know that Neytiri can be the most stubborn Na'Vi out there,

 _" Neytiri!"_ Jake told her, if she dies, I will destroy everything that Hell's Gate stood against when it came to living in peace with the Na'vi, but I hear loud roars, I

turned my head to see Ikran, multiple Ikran coming to aid the fight,

 _" Jace! Eywa has heard you."_ Neytiri cries out through the comm,

 _" Eywa has heard you!"_ She cries again, the goddess heard me, this is her planet and hers alone, we have to respect it.

 _" Jake, you have to destroy the main shoulder of Quaritch's ship"_ I told him as I analyzed what we were dealing with,

 _" Roger that"_ He replied as I see him go in with Toruk, I kept firing my gun, then I lose it as I had to avoid people shooting at me, but soon Samsons and Scorpions

go down, but the most I see is Quartich's ship explode as it hits the ground,

" We won" I say as I cried out,

 _" Jace, Quartich survived, worse he is heading for our shelter"_ Jake's voice made me perk up, I pet Luna's neck,

" Great, the fucker won't die" I growled, I have Luna land close to the site,

" Go girl hide and survive" I told her, she flies off and I ran to the site, I see Quartich over Neytiri's Palulukan and she is under it somewhat.

" Give it up Quaritch." I growled as I was in view, Jake then was by my side,

" It's all over." Jake told him, I see Quartich flip a huge knife in his robotic suit's hand,

" Nothing's over while I'm breathing." He told us as I snarled, I bared my teeth at him,

" We kinda hoped you'd say that." I said before I dash at him, I jumped up at him and Jake went under Quartich,

" Die already" I snarled at this, he tried to get me, but I get his knife. I stabbed his glass, and bounded off, he pulls the knife out and throws it, hitting the glass of

our site, but he pops the glass off and worse of all, he has a mask, damn it, I missed,

" Sully, Moon, how does it feel to betray your own race?" Quartich asked as I hissed at him and so did Jake,

" You think you're one of them?" He asked as I glared at him,

" Time to both to wake up." He snarled before going to the site, he hits through the glass.

" Back off" I snarled as I jumped him before he hits the top of my link,

" Fuck off" He growled, I can feel the gas going into my body, I blacked out, I was in my human body, I take a deep breath and get back into my Avatar body,

" Here kitty kitty" He snarled, I feel him grab my queue, I scream in pain, Jake is down, I heard a link bed open up, Quartich stares me in the eyes and has a knife at

my throat,

" I hope your family burns in hell" He told me, I see something go into his chest, but I feel my Avatar body drop, then I wake up in my human body.

" Jace" A voice cried to me, I lift my Link Bed top off and tried to hold my breath, I get to one of the emergency masks and put it on, I get it working and let a breath

out as oxygen worked, I moved out of the way when Neytiri grabs a mask for Jake,

" Let me" I say as I got it on his face, I get it working and he takes large intakes of breath,

" I gotta find Tsu'Tey" I told Jake before grabbing a gun and going out into the forest, I see my Avatar is fine and sitting up near the site,

" C'mon where is she, I'm going to murder her" I heard a familiar man's voice, Wainfleet, I run about one hundred fifty feet, thanks to my genetics, I get there in

about forty five second,

" I don't think so" I growled as I see Tsu'Tey on the ground, he was wounded badly, but I jumped and snarled like an animal, I shoot at him and through the glass of

his robotic suit, the glass popped off and he had a mask on,

" I'm not dying" I growled before shooting him in the head, he falls, I see Na'vi surrounding us, I set the gun down and rush to Tsu'Tey, he was hurt bad, I see Mo'At

watching me,

" Tsu'Tey?" I asked as he looks at me, he lifts his hand up and caresses my head,

" Ma Jace" He said but coughs,

 _' Eywa please save him'_ I cried in Na'Vi, but as I cried this out, I see Atokirina coming down, they land on me.

 _' Eywa'_ Mo'At says as I see my scars glowing like the Atokirina themselves,

 _' Place your hands on your mate'_ A female voice told me in my mind, I see my hands glowing white, I slowly place my hands on his chest, waves of this energy flow

into him, I feel tired, but I keep going, I watched as bullets come out of his body and the wounds stitching themselves together.

 _' Jace?'_ Mo'At asked as I take my hands off, my hair glowing bright and pure, Tsu'Tey's eyes open and he sits up,

" Ma Jace" He says as I smiled,

 _' Thank you Eywa'_ I prayed to her, I am so thankful for this, giving my lover a second chance,

" Let's go home" Tsu'Tey tells us, we have lost many, but Pandora will live on, the war will never be forgotten by anyone.


	12. A Renascence

Jake and I gave our goodbyes to Max and the staff, we're gonna be giving our last video logs,

" The aliens went back to their dying world. Only a few were chosen to stay." Jake said to the computer, I was on the side,

" The time of Great Sorrow was ending. Toruk Makto was no longer needed." He told it, the time off sorrow was indeed over,

" Well, I guess this is my last video log." He told it, this was the truth and nothing was changing it,

" Whatever happens tonight... Either way, I'm not gonna be coming back to this place." Jake said as I see him looking at me,

" Well I guess I better go. I don't want to be late for my own party. It's my birthday after all." He said with a smile, he was rubbing his tattoo.

" This is Jake Sully signing off." Jake said before he turned off the video camera, I sighed before logging on one last time,

" I feel as if a giant weight was lifted off of my shoulders" I said as I smiled, this was the truth,

" Everything was lost, till Jake and I lead everything back to peace" I smiled at this, I twirled my hair in my hands,

" Everyone who was against Eywa is leaving, but the ones who stood with Eywa is staying" I smiled as I grinned, the first actual grin in months,

" I'm never coming back here,nothing left here except being human, I'll become a True Na'Vi" I say as I give a peace symbol to the camera,

" This is Jaclyn Moon Leaving Hell's Gate forever" I told it before turning the camera off and sighing out.

" I'll miss this place" I said as I smiled at Jake, he smiled back,

" Hey Jake?" I asked as he smiled at me,

" Yeah?" He asked as I was rubbing my scars,

" You're like a big brother to me" I told him as he smiled at me.

" You're family to me Jace" He told me as I smiled at him, I got to my room, I had nothing I wanted to bring, except I see a necklace, I opened it up and see a picture

of my family, my mother, father and grandmother, I shed a few tears and then hold it, this is something I want to take with me to my new life,

" The hateful part of my past is not longer apart of my future" I told myself as I smiled, the weight was truly being lifted from my shoulders,

" See ya Max" I told him, he hands me a mask and I put it on and it lets oxygen in, Jake had a mask on his face, we were soon transported in a Samson close to the

Tree Of Souls, Neytiri has our Avatar Bodies there, Grace got rid of my clothes and covers my private parts in leaves, she carries me, I see Jake's human body being

surrounded by Atokirina, they go to Jake's Avatar body,

" Ma Jake" Neytiri asked as I see Jake's Avatar eyes open, I also see Jake's human body stopped breathing, the transfer was successful, the roots fall from his body, I

see Mo'At taking Jake's human body and placing it into the under roots of the tree, there was another and I believe it's for my human body,

" How was it Jake?" I asked as I see him smiling,

" I saw Tommy" He said as I see a tear fall from his eyes, I nodded at this.

" Ma Jace, Eywa is not to be feared" Tsu'Tey tells me as I feel myself being set upon the tree's roots, feeling the life upon then, my back was on the ground, I feel

another body being set close to my own, must be my Avatar body,

" I don't fear her" I said smiling at this, I see Atokirina coming from the tree, I see Mo'At beginning the ritual, I feel tiny roots grip onto my skin, I feel something go

to the back of my neck, then everything goes black, but as it went black, I see colors, like the tunnel when entering my Avatar body,

" Jaclyn" A voice I heard as I see three people whom I missed oh so much.

" Mom, Dad, Grandma" I cried as they embraced me,

" We didn't sell you to those insatiable people" Dad told me as I nodded,

" I knew you didn't" I said as I knew the truth,

" We hope that Tsu'Tey gives you the life you should of had" Mom says as I see them fading, their time must be short,

" Tell Tsu'Tey that he'll make a great father" Dad said as I see that my Avatar body was a bit different,

" Wait am I?" I asked as Grandmother smiled,

" Yes" She replied, I feel them hold me, but their warmth was nice, I let them go and as I did so, I felt Pandora air filling my lungs, I opened my eyes to see that I

was in my Avatar body, my permanent body, I get up to see my non breathing human body.

" Ma Jace" Tsu'Tey says as he holds me, I kiss him and he kisses back, we parted, I watched as Mo'At was about to take my body, I lift a hand and kneel down to my

body, I take a knife and cut off the long braid from the base of my human skull,

" My family takes their hair with them to death, I'll take mine with me into my new life" I told her as I take the hair band and tied off the start of the braid to keep it,

then tie it to my waist,

" Tsu'Tey, my love, I'm pregnant" I say as he looked surprised at me,

" My family showed me" I told him as he smiled then held me close,

" I love you so much, Ma Jace" Tsu'tey tells me as he places his hands on my belly, he walks me over to our spot and I sit down, Tsu'tey places his head on my flat

stomach and rests his head there.


	13. Epilogue

It's been seven months since the SkyPeople set was on Pandora, Tsu'Tey remained Olo'eyktan,

" When will you come out little one?" I asked caressing my well rounded belly, I got a kick,

" Figures" I say as I chuckled,

" Jace? Ma Tsahik" I heard a voice, it was Neytiri, she was also pregnant, her and Jake fucked like rabbits most of the time, but I was happy they are having a baby,

" Yes" I replied as I sit with my legs criss crossed, my belly fitting well, right now Tsu'Tey was hunting as I had to stay in the enclosure of the the new HomeTree, it

was further from Hells Gate then the old HomeTree,

" What was Earth like?" She asked as I sighed, the memories flowed,

" It was Hell, everything wasn't peaceful" I told her as I felt a slight kick, I was having slight pain, but nothing to worry about,

" I saw on your sky person body scars" She said as I nodded,

" All from Earth" I replied as I got up, Neytiri sighed but helped me up,

" Everything is right with the world as it should be" I told her as I was beginning to feel a strong kick from my child and I fall, clutching my belly, I feel a liquid

rushing out of me.

" What's happening to me?" I asked as I see Neytiri's eyes widen,

" You're going into labor" She replied, wait the baby is coming now?!

" Someone needs to find Tsu'Tey" I panted as I felt another pain,

" Jake" Neytiri cries out, I see Jake coming our way,

" Jace?" He asked as I felt tears coming out of my eyes.

" I'm in labor" I told him, he goes wide eyed and helps me up,

" We need Mo'At" He tells me as he carries me, my belly hardens a bit then relaxes,

" I want Tsu'Tey" I cry as the pain was getting worse, he nods and takes me to Mo'At,

" Lay her in here" Mo'At tells me as Jake places me in a pool of water, a water birth?

" I want Tsu'Tey" I cried out more and more.

" I'll get him" Jake told me, I watched him leaving the tent, Neytiri holds my hand, Mo'At makes a mixture and gives me the bowl,

" Drink this" She tells me, I open my mouth and drink it, sweet yet at the same time, I felt the pain slow but become more painful,

" What was that?" I asked as she smiled at me,

" It helps with the pain, but it also slows it down" She tells me, I felt the pain become worse,

" I have to push" I cried, I see Tsu'Tey enter the tent,

" I didn't miss it?" Tsu'Tey said as I was shaking my head.

" No, you are just in time" Mo'At said as I am clutching Tsu'Tey's hand in pain right about now,

" It hurts" I cried out in agony, I heard water sloshing, I feel the urge to push so I did as such,

" Relax now" Mo'At tells me as I panted, soon another pain enveloped me.

" I have to" I cried out before Mo'At nods at me, I end up pushing and more pain enveloped me,

" Relax" Mo'At told me, I did so and relaxed about this, but then I felt another pain, I then pushed and it all ended, I heard the water move again, I lift my head to

see Mo'At holding my child,

" It's a boy" Mo'At tells us, I see her snipping the cord, then giving my baby boy to me, I cried as he lets out a cry, I see his hair had a streak of white, ten fingers, he

cries and I see Tsu'tey crying,

" You big baby" I whispered as I held my son close to my chest, he then nuzzles to my chest and begins to feed.

" Ow" I winced but relaxed,

" He's perfect Tsu'Tey" I say as I was sated with our child,

" I recommend that you stay in this pool for a night to let the pool heal you off the birth" Mo'At tells me as she gets out, Tsu'Tey gets in and sits across from me,

" We must name him" I said as he smiled,

" Ryu" He says as I quirked my head, then another part of the name came into my mind,

" ina" I replied, he smiled then kissed my cheek,

" Ryuina" Tsu'Tey said as I smiled to him, this was how I wanted my life, bearing Tsu'Tey's children and having a large family with him, I am the light to Tsu'Tey's

darkness and forever will be.

" I love you so much Ma Jace" Tsu'Tey told me as I smiled,

" As I love you Tsu'Tey and always will" I told him, he got close and caressed our child's cheek,

" He's perfect" I say as our boy pulls away from his food source and opens his eyes, I see that he has Tsu'tey's yellow eyes, but has blue highlights in them as well,

" Our eyes are with him" I say as Tsu'Tey smiled, our son is the first of many children.

" I wish to have more children with you" Tsu'tey whispers in my ears, I smiled as I hold Ryuina closer to me, his tiny tail wraps around my arm, it must be a way that

young Na'Vi keep closer to their mothers,

" As do I" I replied at this, I accept it, Tsu'Tey will love me forever and I will love him forever,

" You are the light I always needed" Tsu'Tey tells me as I see Ryuina yawn, he then falls asleep in my arms, I snuggled him close, this was happiness for me, Earth

was Hell, it was never a home, but Pandora is,

" I love you Ma Tsu'Tey" I said as I purred into his body, Tsu'Tey then smiles,

" You are the Luna Of Pandora" Tsu'Tey tells me as I smiled at that, I like that name, I guess that will be a name to become a legend for years to come, the Luna Of

Pandora.


End file.
